Flaky y los gamberros
by CornPie
Summary: Los días escolares de Flaky son monótonos y rutinarios, pero eso comenzará a cambiar cuando se enamore del gamberro de su escuela. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando ella y sus amigas comiencen a relacionarse con él y sus colegas? ¿es la oportunidad que siempre esperó para acercarse a él o una idea suicida…?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Los días escolares de Flaky son monótonos y rutinarios, pero eso comenzará a cambiar cuando se enamore del gamberro de su escuela. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ella y sus amigan comiencen a relacionarse con él y sus colegas? ¿es la oportunidad que siempre esperó para acercarse a él o una idea suicida…?

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece (ni el amor del chico que me gusta) exceptuando la trama de esta historia, creada sin fines de lucro (sólo para conquistarlo a él)

 **Flaky y los gamberros**

Siempre estaba observándolo. No importaba el frío inevitable o el calor abrasador, ella seguía observándolo todo el tiempo, todos los días. Era sencillamente feliz contemplando su sonrisa a lo lejos o escuchando el reconfortante sonido del eco de su risa cuando parecía que alguno de sus amigos contaba alguna anécdota graciosa. Conocía sus horarios -de lunes a viernes y entrenamiento los sábados-, las materias que cursaba –muchas de las cuales eran impartidas por los mismos profesores que ella tenía-, sus amistades. Hasta tenía total conocimiento –creía ella, ya que no lo veía con algo distinto- de toda clase de prenda que vestía gracias a lo cual le era más fácil reconocerlo en los recreos entre todo el gentío de alumnos que pululaba por la inmensa escuela. Aunque, honestamente, no era muy difícil no vislumbrarlo en medio de tantas personas, al contrario, atraía mucho la atención.

 _Él_ y sus amigos eran conocidos como los gamberros de la escuela.

Este hecho fue su salvador de una extraña manera, ya que le hizo más fácil la tarea de saber su nombre (y no preguntárselo directamente, por favor), y el de sus amigos, por supuesto.

Ya llevaba varios meses así, en esa _particular_ situación mirándolo a lo lejos como un ente que no era capaz de percibir, buscando con su rojiza mirada su verde cabello, cuando decidió finalmente contarle a sus amigas sobre el "flechazo".

─Tienes que hablarle, Flaky─Petunia terminó de arreglarse el cabello en una coleta alta y observo su reflejo en el espejo del baño donde se encontraban, verificando con especial cuidado que todo estuviera en perfecto estado antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja ─. Ya estas llegando a una obsesión por más sana que sea, si le hablas se puede disimular─le dijo, asintiendo conforme.

─Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil─negó Giggles, atenta a la conversación, luego de retocar sus labios con un lápiz labial rosa fresa ─. Estamos hablando de Flaky, no va a presentarse ante él y… ¿qué? ¿Confesarle que hace meses lo observa calladamente tras los muros? Se van a burlar de ella en lo que queda del ciclo escolar, todos. Ese chico nunca anda solo.

─P-pero yo no…─intentó explicarse Flaky.

En realidad, ella no les había contado de su _tema_ para que la ayudaran con él o algo similar, ni hablar. Simplemente se contentaba con verlo en los pasillos. Pasar a su lado con los nervios a flor de piel aún si él no era capaz de notarla, sintiendo cómo sus piernas abandonaban la fuerza para transformarse en gelatina temblorosa a juego con el golpeteo incesante de su corazón al saber que habría rozado por tan sólo un milímetro su hombro, sintiendo la brisa que dejaba a su paso su relajado andar (y su adictivo perfume).

Sí, era feliz sólo con eso, pero quería contárselos porque eso es lo que hacían las amigas, ¿no?

─Eh… chicas, creo que ella nunca les pidió consejo─tres pares de ojos multicolor centraron su atención en uno de los habitáculos cuya puerta estaba cerrada, lugar de donde provino la voz amortiguada por las cuatro estrechas paredes.

El sonido del correr del agua se escuchó por la habitación higiénica para que luego se abriese la puerta y saliera Lammy dispuesta a lavar sus manos.

Flaky la miró agradecida y un brillo de esperanza destelló en sus ojos esperando a que el comentario de la chica hubiera hecho mella en Petunia y Giggles logrando que entraran en razón.

Giggles se encogió de hombros, olvidando y dando por zanjado el tema, mientras Petunia se notaba consternada para luego negar con la cabeza, suspirando derrotada. No lograría ni una vez que la pelirroja dejara su timidez a un lado y encarara al chico que, aunque lo negara, la volvía loca. Por lo menos preguntarle su nombre, no revelando que ya lo sabía.

─Venga, disfrutemos lo que queda del receso─. Lammy le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Flaky y se encaminó a la salida.

Llevaban pocos minutos caminando sin un rumbo fijo por los entrecruzados pasillos componentes de la escuela (curiosamente no había casi estudiantes rondando por ellos), tan sólo Flaky y Lammy –Giggles había olvidado hacer la impertinente y tediosa tarea de álgebra y Petunia se ofreció a acompañarla hacia el salón de clases donde le dejaría copiar la suya, no sin antes darle el típico sermón sobre responsabilidad que la chica rosa escuchaba cada vez más seguido- cuando al doblar por una de las esquinas vieron a cinco muchachos apostados en las paredes laterales que conformaban ese pasillo, dos de un lado y tres del otro, intentando intimidar al que pasara por el medio, supuso Lammy antes de lanzarle una pícara mirada a su amiga pelirroja al vislumbrar a alguien en particular entre esos cinco. La muchacha sólo atinó a sonrojarse furiosamente mientras pasaban lentamente por allí, entre los monos (como los designó mentalmente la más alta).

Lammy, atenta a todo como era su costumbre siendo imposible que se le escapara algún detalle, no pasó por alto que uno de los amigos de Flippy le codeaba al mismo el brazo señalando a su vez a Flaky, logrando que el otro se ruborizara levemente y le dedicara una mirada asesina al alto.

" _Tal vez no sea una locura"_ pensó la muchacha con respecto a la charla mantenida en el baño, quizás Flaky tuviera oportunidad con ese chico después de todo.

Tuvo que dejar de lado abruptamente sus pensamientos cuando se dispararon las alarmas en su cabeza al percibir un movimiento sospechoso por el rabillo del ojo, del lado de Flaky (absorta en su inevitable vergüenza, ajena a lo que acaecía a su amiga).

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta.

El chico de cabellos azulados se incorporó lentamente, comenzando a acercarse a su indefensa amiga, aislada de la situación que se daría.

" _¡Se le va a abalanzar!"_ pensó horrorizada Lammy al adivinar al próximo movimiento que el muchacho haría a continuación, notando que Flaky no podría hacer nada debido a la injusta diferencia de altura. Lammy se puso en acción.

─¡Qué te pasa, imbécil! ─le gritó, empujándolo, con Flaky segura detrás de ella. Parecía que su burbuja de vergüenza por fin había explotado, dando paso a una confundida y anonadada mirada roja─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─casi rió al ver la expresión en la cara del chico. Casi.

─¿Qué…?─Musitó aturdido el afectado. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

Lammy no esperó a que reaccionara y tomando a Flaky por el brazo se marcharon de allí, escuchando las risas que dejaron detrás de ellas.

La pelirroja, ya recuperada, miró a su amiga que la arrastraba velozmente a quién sabía dónde. Al verla tan calmada supo que no se había percatado.

─Lammy…─la nombrada se giró para observarla, interrogante, dándole a entender que tenía su atención─ Se estaban riendo de nosotras.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo de efecto instantáneo, la más alta frenó en seco.

Luego de un silencio tenso que Flaky no supo discernir a qué se debía, finalmente su amiga habló.

─¿… de nosotras?

Nuevamente sin esperar respuesta, volvió sobre sus pasos con Flaky siguiéndola dispuesta a retornar al lugar donde ocurrió el incidente, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el pasillo vacío y desolado.

La mente de Lammy estaba pensando a contrarreloj, cuando por fin los engranajes calzaron perfectamente.

─Las aulas.

Veloz como un rayo y aún con Flaky siguiéndola, comenzó a espiar por las ventanas que daban a las aulas, buscando frenéticamente con su mirada a su objetivo. Algunas estaban vacías, y otras no, pero finalmente sus orbes se posaron en la indicada: lo encontró.

El muy miserable estaba sentado sobre la mesa de su pupitre de perfil a la ventana hablando animadamente con sus compinches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan tranquilo y despreocupado después de que por su culpa los otros se rieron de ellas? Imperdonable. Sentía la sangre hervir al verlo tan relajado cuando debería estar sufriendo.

Contrario a todo pronóstico que establecía que iba a lanzársele encima al chico en cualquier momento sacando uñas y garras, esperó pacientemente a que por alguna casualidad de la vida, el chico dirigiera la mirada hacia la ventana donde ella estaba.

Una vez que sus estúpidos orbes celestes como el mar notaron su presencia, no perdió el tiempo y empezó a amenazarlo tácitamente prometiéndole una muerte prematura y dolorosamente agria, disfrutando cómo su tez algo bronceada iba perdiendo color segundo a segundo al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada que rebosaba pánico.

─Lammy, ¿qué estás haciendo? ─ la pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida, se había olvidado completamente que su amiga estaba a su lado, observándola expectante.

¿Que qué estaba haciendo? Le estaba prometiendo a ese chico un futuro temprano lleno de dolor y sufrimiento a montones. No recordaba la última vez que se había enojado tanto. Pero Flaky no tenía porqué saber eso, debía vivir en la ilusión de que la estaba defendiendo a ella (lo cual no era del todo mentira), no tenía que conocer el verdadero motivo de su actitud: se lo había tomado como un tema personal.

" _Disimula, Lammy, disimula"_ repitió mentalmente el mantra.

─¿No lo entiendes, Flaky? ─ le habló con una sonrisa conciliadora─ Estoy estableciendo una clase de relación con ellos, un vínculo ya sabes, para que nos sea más fácil hablar después─terminó su explicación como si fuera evidente.

Flaky la observó no muy convencida.

─N-no creo que sea una muy buena idea─expresó incómoda.

…

─¡Es una magnífica idea! Bien hecho, Lammy─ le palmeó el hombro Petunia, felicitándola por su _hazaña_ mientras la aludida se cruzaba de brazos y asentía conforme.

Las cuatro, sentadas en ronda en la desierta azotea de la escuela, planeaban su siguiente movimiento en su nuevo plan: Lograr que Flaky hablara (y luego más) con Flippy.

─¿Y ahora qué? ─preguntó Giggles, estirando las piernas que mantenía flexionadas.

─No lo sé, creí que ustedes ya tenían alguna idea. Yo ya cumplí con mi cuota─. Se desentendió del tema Lammy, relajándose.

Las otras tres se quedaron pensativas, observando el despejado cielo. Bueno, al menos en el caso de Giggles y Petunia, porque a lo que Flaky se refería quería que se la tragara la tierra. O que la tierra desapareciera, mejor aún.

Se habían sumido en un silencio agradable disfrutando de la fresca brisa que soplaba sin miramiento alguno, haciendo que sus coloridos cabellos revolotearan en el aire asemejándose a un arcoíris. Sin embargo, la asombrosa quietud en que se habían sumido desapareció abruptamente cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta que llevaba hasta la azotea abrirse, y que alguien empezaba a asomarse por ella.

─¡Está ocupado! ─gritó Giggles como si estuviera en un baño público.

─Ah, lo siento─el muchacho se dispuso a marcharse cuando Petunia irremediablemente lo reconoció.

─¡Handy! ─exclamó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas─, ven, quédate con nosotras. Necesitamos opinión masculina.

Extrañado pero sin intención alguna de rechazar tan cordial invitación, Handy se sentó donde le indicaba Petunia. Justo a su lado.

─¿Opinión masculina? ¿Para qué? ─inquirió una vez ubicado.

─¿Conoces a Flippy? ─Lammy fue directa al punto.

El chico sonrió.

─La pregunta aquí sería: ¿quién no conoce a Flippy? Es como la celebridad de nuestra escuela─expuso divertido.

─O fenómeno─murmuró Giggles por lo bajini, siendo ignorada.

─Así que… sí, lo conozco─su semblante se ensombreció mientras empezaba a arremangarse la manga de su chaqueta─. Él fue quien me hizo… esto─finalizó extendiendo su brazo dejando ver así una gran cicatriz de una cortada surcando toda la extensión.

─¡Oh por Dios! ─exclamó horrorizada la de rosa─¡quiso cortarte el brazo! ─lo señaló temblorosa para luego taparse la boca de la impresión ocasionada por la marca del muchacho.

─¿Qué? No… el me hizo este tatuaje─se subió más su manga para dejar entrever un pequeño pez dorado tatuado en su bronceada piel.

─Ah…─musitó avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento. En serio, estaba segura de que no fue la única que creyó a Flippy capaz de cortarle el brazo a alguien─. Es muy bonito ¿pero por qué un pez? ─inquirió curiosa, libre del estupor anterior.

─Es…─ su semblante se ablandó─es por un dibujo que me hizo mi hija.

Los ojos de Giggles se abrieron como platos.

─¡¿Tienes una hija?! ─ El corazón de la chica ya no daba para más impresiones.

Mas la risa fresca de Handy se dejó escuchar a través del viento, produciendo un agradable sonido a oídos de Petunia. Luego, se giró hacia la misma.

─Tu amiga es muy crédula─ le dijo, señalando a Giggles.

La de cabellos azulados sólo se limitó a sonreír para luego dedicarle una mirada de "no me dejes en ridículo frente al chico que me gusta" a su amiga, la cual hizo como si se estuviera cerrando la boca con una cremallera invisible, y levantándole el pulgar en señal de comprensión, asegurando en silencio que todo estaría bien. Pero sucedió lo contrario, esto sólo sirvió para poner a Petunia aún más nerviosa que antes.

─Bueno, volviendo con Flippy… es alguien agradable a pesar de que no lo parezca llevando consigo ese bate a todas partes─les comentó. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia delante, creando confidencialidad como si quisiera contarles un secreto. Las cuatro se acercaron, carcomidas por la curiosidad─Aquí entre nosotros, contrario a lo que parece, lleva ese bate para cuidar de los vándalos a gatitos indefensos que se encuentre en la calle.

─Ohh─suspiró Giggles enternecida con el dato─. ¿En serio?

─Por supuesto que no─ Handy soltó otra risa, en cuanto Petunia se cansó y le dio un zape a la muchacha─. ¿Qué clase de idiota haría eso?

Lammy se contagió de su risa y sentido del humor, mientras Flaky miró nerviosa hacia otra dirección procurando no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Ella también se lo había creído.

─Bueno─suspiró el muchacho levantándose─. Señoritas, fue muy agradable esta charla con ustedes, pero ya tengo que irme, es hora de tomar mis pastillas.

─Sí, ya. Esa no me la voy a creer─dijo Giggles confiada en que no caería más en las bromas del muchacho cuando el ya estaba en la puerta, por irse.

─No es ninguna broma. Soy epiléptico─le dijo con seriedad. Giggles palideció.

─L-lo siento mucho. No sabía…─se interrumpió al escuchar de nueva cuenta la risa del chico, quien después sólo se limitó a mirarla negando con la cabeza para luego, finalmente, marcharse. Las cuatro se quedaron un minuto en silencio cuando Giggles se decidió a manifestar en palabras audibles su reciente duda─. ¿Era broma? ─les preguntó confundida a sus amigas─¿Chicas? ¿A dónde van? ¡Espérenme!

Y corrió a alcanzarlas.

…

Cuando sonó el timbre de la campana anunciando el anhelado fin de la ardua jornada escolar, las cuatro chicas se quedaron esperando cerca de la puerta a que saliera la manada de escandalosos estudiantes para luego ellas salir con más calma, evitando los innecesarios e inevitables empujones.

Una vez fuera y lejos de los posibles aplastamientos ocasionados por los estudiantes, eran las únicas que se encontraban en la desolada calle, a excepción de un grupito de chicos no muy lejos de ellas.

Flaky palideció al reconocerlos y casi se desmaya al notar que detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlas fijamente. Las otras tres también lo notaron.

Al visualizar el famoso bate del de cabellos verdes, Giggles intentó fingir indiferencia y seguir hablando de lo que sea que se le ocurriera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no fijar su mirada en ese maldito bate, pero su sonrisa nerviosa y el leve temblor en su habitual chillona voz la delataban.

Lammy dio un paso al frente, sin amedrentarse ni un milímetro.

─¿Nos esperaban? Qué caballeros─dijo sarcástica, cruzada de brazos. Los muchachos seguían en su juego de observarlas sin pronunciar palabra alguna─. ¿Están tratando de intimidarnos? ─preguntó incrédula─¿Crees que por tener un maldito bate voy a tenerte miedo? ¡Ven aquí si te atreves! ─encaró.

Pero el que se acercó a ella no fue Flippy, sino aquel chico de cabellos azules que, levantándose del suelo, dio una patada a un indefenso y que nada tenía que ver cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca, mientras se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

" _¡Vandalismo!"_ pensó Petunia al ver la innecesaria patada al objeto inanimado. Giggles no dejaba de mascar chicle-que encontró en el fondo de su bolso- cual ardilla con los nervios a flor de piel, observando con atención lo que para ella era un espectáculo del cual podría resultar una catástrofe; y Flaky sólo asía fuertemente la correa de su mochila mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano con los dedos estratégicamente separados para no perder detalle alguno de lo que sucedería a continuación, conociendo el temperamento de su amiga.

Splendid no planeaba usar la violencia, en absoluto, su madre le había dejado muy en claro que no debía golpear a las mujeres jamás de los jamases, por lo que estaba dispuesto a sólo decirle unas cuantas palabras a esa chica por haberlo humillado en el pasillo. Por eso, una vez lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no se esperaba para nada el potente rodillazo que recibió en pleno estómago.

Sin aire e inclinado por el golpe, tardó sólo unos segundos en comprender lo que había sucedido, pero su atacante no le daría tregua y aprovechando ese tiempo, volvió a arremeter contra él.

Los demás que no estaban involucrados en la pelea se limitaron a mirarse entre sí sin saber qué hacer al ver cómo su amigo era masacrado sin piedad ni derecho a recomponerse para al menos defenderse, tirado en el suelo tratando inútilmente de esquivar los golpes. Por inercia sus ojos se dirigieron a Flippy a esperas de si haría algo al respecto.

Cuando Lammy frenó el ataque –momentáneamente- y comenzó a buscar algo por los alrededores con la mirada, Flippy le ofreció y entregó su bate con una sonrisa. Agradeciéndole, la muchacha se preparó para darle el golpe final a su adversario, dispuesta a hacérselas pagar todas y las futuras también.

─¡Espera! ─le gritó/rogó Splendid suplicante, con las manos por delante de él en un vano intento por detener el futuro golpe─. ¡Ya entendí! No va a pasar de nuevo ¡lo juro! ─. Lammy no hizo caso a sus súplicas desesperadas y se dispuso a seguir su arremetida, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Girándose, vio como Flippy negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza transmitiéndole un mensaje sin la necesidad de usar palabras, que la muchacha entendió perfectamente.

A regañadientes, le devolvió el bate que al final no utilizó y se dirigió hacia sus atónitas amigas. Tomó de manos de Petunia la lila mochila que otrora le había dejado, y así sin mirar atrás –y como si nada hubiese pasado- las cuatro emprendieron la marcha hacia sus respectivos hogares.

─¡Esperen! ─los bototos militares que traía puestos Flippy resonaron sobre el asfalto al él dar un ligero trote hacia ellas, interponiéndose en su camino─Parecen buenas personas… ─les dijo, mirando por un segundo específicamente a Lammy recordando la reciente pelea─… así que nos estábamos preguntando con los demás si quieren acompañarnos al centro─ofreció torpemente revolviendo sus cabellos. Observó a Flaky directamente a los ojos y preguntó─ ¿Nos acompañan?

Flaky no cabía en sí de dicha. ¡El chico de sus sueños le estaba hablando, y no para decirle que deje de acosarlo! Sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier segundo pero no podía darse ese lujo, ya que él seguía esperando una respuesta. Con la cara totalmente roja (de la emoción o la vergüenza, todavía no lograba discernir cuál) y jugando con los mechones de su largo cabello con ambas manos, le rogaba silenciosamente a alguna divinidad que su tartamudeo habitual no saliera a relucir cuando consiguiera responderle a Flippy. Sin embargo se le adelantaron.

─¡Por supuesto que sí! ─contestó eufórica Petunia. Flaky la secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ante este gesto, el rostro de Flippy se iluminó con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes.

Flaky casi muere.

─¡Qué bien! ─exclamó feliz─. Vengan, voy a presentárselos─les dijo ya empezando a caminar. Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas, pero comenzaron a seguirlo a su vez─. Ese que está tirado en el suelo agonizando es Splendid─informó, señalando al aludido cuando pasaron a su lado, sin detenerse para verificar su estado.

─Llamen a un médico, por favor─alcanzó a murmurar el maltrecho. Flaky se detuvo para acercarse a él, preocupada.

─¿N-no deberíamos…?─Comenzó a preguntar, intranquila, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

─Ya va a empezar con sus actos de caridad─suspiró cansina Giggles con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Flippy se acercó a la pelirroja y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros femeninos, intentando apaciguar su desasosiego, apegándola a su cuerpo y obligándole a seguirle el paso, dejando atrás el cuerpo inerte de Did.

─No te preocupes, Flaky.

La muchacha pegó un pequeño bote al escucharle pronunciar su nombre. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? ¿Él también la acosaba? Desechó esa idea que apenas iniciaba a formarse en su alborotada mente, eso era improbable, por no decir imposible. Volvió su atención a lo verdaderamente importante: la persona junto a ella, al escucharle hablar de nueva cuenta.

─Le pasa todo el tiempo. Además se lo merece, quiso asustarte en el pasillo pero le salió el tiro por la culata─le explicó, riéndose por el recuerdo.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Flippy intercambió algunas palabras con ellos (aún con su brazo sobre ella) y partieron rumbo a su destino.

Caminando, las cuatro se miraron con algo similar a la incomodidad. Llevaban ya un buen tramo del camino en un para nada agradable silencio. Al notar eso, Flippy decidió intervenir, siguiendo con las presentaciones que no habían finalizado.

─Bueno…─comenzó─el apático antisocial que va al frente es Splendont ─les dijo, señalando al pelirrojo que sólo se limitó a dedicarles una aburrida mirada de reojo. Flippy hizo caso omiso y continuó con la introducción─. Esos dos hombres que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida son Sneaky─dirigiéndose al más alto─y Mouse Ka-Boom─señaló al otro más bajito─. Los repetidores─ aclaró.

─Preferimos el término veteranos, gracias─dijo Sneaky.

Las chicas inevitablemente sonrieron divertidas y se presentaron ellas también. Cuando fue el turno de Flaky, dispuesta a decir su nombre con toda la confianza y valor que había estado reuniendo, fue interrumpida.

─Flaky, lo sabemos─dijeron los tres, incluyendo a Splendont.

No supo reaccionar a eso. Su paranoia iba en aumento más y más, ¿era algo bueno que los gamberros supieran su nombre? ¿O malo? Golpeada por su propios pensamientos no se percató del notorio sonrojo y bochorno del de cabellos verdes. Pero las otras tres, sí. Se miraron entre sí, asintiendo maliciosas.

─¡Oh! ─ exclamó maravillada Petunia─¿y cómo es que lo saben, si puedo preguntar? ─preguntó, encantada.

Flippy observó de manera amenazante a los muchachos.

─Es... es lo que dicen por ahí─ habló Sneaky.

Las tres quedaron pensativas.

─¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, Flaky es de perfil bajo, ya saben─ comentó la de cabellos azules.

─Sí, pero no para Fli─su diarrea verbal totalmente innecesaria fue interrumpida de manera brusca por la mano de Flippy que se posó sobre la boca de Mouse Ka-Boom.

─L-lo que quiere decir es que a-alguien con un cabello tan llamativo no puede pasar desapercibido─explicó rápidamente el de cabellos verdes.

Lammy, Petunia y Giggles lo miraron alzando una ceja. Claro que no se creyeron ni una sola palabra.

─Sí, ya. Lo dice el que tiene pelo verde ─se burló Lammy.

─Habló la que tiene pelo lila ─replicó Flippy, rodando los ojos.

Giggles y Petunia no pudieron sofocar sus risitas.

Lammy las fulminó con la mirada e iba a replicarles cuando Splendont, increíblemente, intervino.

─¡Bueno ya! Ya se entendió, nunca se terminará esto si siguen debatiendo de los ridículos colores que tienen en sus cabellos─dijo cansado, con el ceño fruncido─Una vez aclarado esto, ¿podemos seguir? ¿Sí? Gracias.

Luego de un brevísimo silencio, Lammy y Flippy se miraron con una ceja alzada.

─No tenemos porqué seguir a un cabeza de fósforo─dijeron a la vez.

Se produjo una carcajada general que sonrojó a Splendont, quien dio la vuelta no tolerando mirarlos, murmurando "idiotas" por lo bajo.

─En fin, ¿a qué vamos al centro? ─preguntó Giggles.

─Juegos de árcade─ contestaron al unísono los muchachos.

Flippy, al notar que algo le faltaba, inconscientemente posó nuevamente su brazo sobre los hombros de Flaky, que sobra decir estaba a punto de explotar.

─Pareces estar muy cómodo, colega─le dijo Sneaky con una sonrisa burlona a Flippy, al ver que volvía a _abrazar_ a Flaky.

Azorado, el chico se alejó rápidamente de ella y le dio una tacleada a su amigo bocón.

Flaky reprimió un suspiro. Ella sí estaba cómoda a su lado, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su varonil cuerpo. Giggles le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

…

Los ruiditos característicos de una sala de juegos llenaron los oídos de todos, con sus pitidos y estridentes sonidos envolviéndolos. Era un poco irritante, pero nada que no pudiera tolerarse. Además, al ser día de semana, las personas no abundaban ni mucho menos niñitos molestos pululando por doquier queriendo conseguir más y más tickets canjeables por inservibles premios. Prácticamente era agradable, al haber tan poco movimiento general.

Apenas entraron, se dispersaron.

Lammy conducía divertida en uno de los carritos chocadores tratando de, precisamente, chocar a Sneaky, cometido que logró con la ayuda de Mouse. Lanzó una carcajada al escuchar al alto maldecir y despotricar contra ellos hablando sobre traición de hermanos y otras cosas a las que no prestó atención.

Splendont observaba aburrido la escena desde lejos, como era habitual en él.

Giggles y Petunia reían tratando de seguir los pasos de baile de un juego bastante popular durante un tiempo en particular.

Un poco más alejados de todo el bullicio, Flaky escuchaba atentamente una anécdota que le contaba Flippy, todavía incrédula pensando que todo ese día era un sueño muy real, sentados en un banco con forma de un extraño caballo.

─… y así fue como abandonamos a Splendid dejándolo solo con la policía─finalizó nostálgico.

Flaky le estaba prestando tanta atención que creía que si le decía que había cometido un homicidio, ella seguiría observándolo con esos ojos llenos de interés.

La chica soltó una risilla nerviosa.

─¿Y tú? ─Flippy se acercó más a ella─¿Algo que quieras contar?

¿Algo que contar? Se pasó los últimos meses observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, recabando toda información posible sobre él por más fútil que ésta fuera. Pero Flaky no creía que le interesara saberlo… o tal vez sí.

De cualquier manera, no pensaba ponerse en evidencia.

─¿A qué universidad irás? ─se decidió por preguntar entre las miles de interrogantes que bullían en su cabeza, aunque sospechaba que quizá ya estuviera harto de esa pregunta en particular, estando ya en su último año de secundaria.

Flippy lo meditó unos segundos.

─Supongo que me inscribiré en la armada─Flaky lo miró con curiosidad, con la pregunta "¿Por qué?" escrita en toda su cara─. Quiero ser el nuevo Rambo─rió al ver la cara de la pelirroja─es broma. Todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero quiero algo así. ¿Y tú? ─rebotó la interrogante.

─Y-yo quiero estudiar bellas artes─tartamudeó.

─Ya veo. De todos modos todavía te queda un año─le dijo. Flaky asintió con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. Flippy lentamente y con cuidado, comenzó a acariciar levemente los rojos cabellos largos logrando que la muchacha contuviera la respiración, pero que aún así no lo rechazara.

─M-me di-dijeron que haces tatuajes─comentó ella, cortando de manera abrupta el buen ambiente que se había formado.

Confundido, el muchacho frenó sus caricias y tardó en comprender la oración mencionada. Reanudando las sutiles caricias, sonrió.

─Sí─le dijo─¿quieres que te haga uno?

─¿Duele mucho?

─Depende en dónde lo quieres─le explicó─. Por ejemplo, creo que en el trasero no duele tanto─al ver cómo lo miraba horrorizada comprendió su error y que debió morderse la lengua─ ¡No! ¡No quise decir que…! ¡Es que…!─ _"perfecto"_ pensó, _"sigue avergonzándote frente a la chica que te gusta"_

Sin embargo, su autodestrucción verbal se dio por terminada cuando pudo escuchar el dulce sonido de la risa de Flaky, resonando en sus oídos como la más tierna melodía. Supo que no podría olvidar nunca ese momento. Tomó una de las delicadas manos de la fémina entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios.

─Podría hacerte uno pequeño justo aquí─le dijo depositando un casto beso en su dedo anular. Empezó a acercarse a su sonrojado rostro pero cesó en su avance al vislumbrar algo justo detrás de ella. Recargándose sobre el respaldo del asiento su mirar se volvió frio─. Tardaste menos en despertar esta vez.

Confundida, Flaky viró en redondo. Su corazón aún retumbaba en sus oídos por la cercanía que había mantenido con Flippy, aunque ahora se hubiera roto.

Splendid los observaba aburrido con el rostro completamente mojado. Se encogió de hombros.

─Unos chicos que pasaban por allí creyeron que estaba muerto y vaciaron el contenido de su botella de agua sobre mi cara. Salieron corriendo antes de que pudiera hacerles algo─informó y luego empezó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, como si estuviera buscando a alguien─ ¿Dónde está? ─le preguntó a Flippy.

El interrogado no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber de quien hablaba. En silencio le señaló el área donde se encontraban los autitos chocadores.

─Gracias─le dijo antes de marchar en busca de la fémina con que había iniciado una guerra sin proponérselo realmente.

Con los codos sobre sus rodillas Flippy escondió su cara tras sus manos, rendido. ¿Qué era esto? ¿El día de joder a Flippy? _"Pero que mierda"_ Pensó frustrado.

Levantó la cabeza al sentir un toque en su hombro.

Flaky lo miraba preocupada, y con su temblorosa mano, tomó la de él en un firme y seguro apretón intentando infundirle ánimos, aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba.

Cuando la mirada verde se cruzó con la carmesí y parecía que el buen ambiente comenzaba a formarse nuevamente, una voz rompió el mágico momento que prometía ser.

─Eh… ¿Flaky? ─llamó dudosa Giggles, apenada por interrumpir un momento que creía íntimo─. C-creo que tenemos que irnos─informó alisando nerviosa su falda─Lammy enloqueció y… no queremos que nos echen… otra vez.

Y así, de esa forma de mierda, terminó el día. Flippy estaba tan frustrado por tantas interrupciones que casi olvidó un importantísimo detalle.

─Flaky─llamó su atención, una vez todos estaban afuera distraídos en sus cosas─Dame tu número, quiero volver a hablar contigo.

La susodicha, primero sorprendida, asintió.

Y así, volviendo cada quien por su lado –chicas y chicos- Flippy pensó que no todo había ido mal. ¡Pero qué decía! El día no había sido tan malo. Sabía que no se equivocaba al pedirle a Splendid que hiciera lo que hizo en el pasillo (aunque no tenía planeado la paliza que su amigo recibió por ello). Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guardó el papel que llevaba escrito el número de la chica.

Y su oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola a todos! Siento que pasó una eternidad desde que vine aquí en mi faceta de escritora, en serio.  
En fin, creo que esta será la primera historia medianamente larga que subiré, pero debo advertir que no tiene una trama en particular, es algo así como el día a día de estos personajes. Es decir, en los próximos capítulos sí habrá avances entre Flippy y Flaky, pero no es algo así como … ¿cómo explicarlo? No sé jajaj el punto es que estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí (a pesar de que no pude explicarme muy bien…)

Ah! Se me olvidaba, espero disfruten leer a Flippy en su estado tierno y a veces avergonzado, vamos! Que en la serie es súper tierno.

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Me voy a dormir (porque me caigo del sueño) y tengo que levantarme temprano, pero quería subir el primer cap hoy sí o sí.

PD: lo que escribí entre paréntesis en el Disclaimer no es cierto jajaja estaba aburrida, el sueño habla por mí en este momento

Saludos!  
 _CornPie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 2**

Los segundos pasaban jodidamente lento de manera exasperante. Como si se tratara de una carrera en la que todos habían llegado a un inservible acuerdo de nunca ganar. Que recordara, los segundos debían transcurrir súper rápido, no a paso de caracol, ¿es que esa regla mundial había decidido cambiar en ese preciso momento?

La clase de historia impartida por el profesor Lumpy era tan aburrida y densa que los alumnos se dormían de manera instantánea con tan sólo escuchar el «buenos días» emitido por esa excesivamente entusiasta voz para tan insulsa asignatura. Y es que parecía ley que esa materia estuviera a cargo de personas que cuadraban perfectamente con el perfil de «individuo aburrido de la vida»

Para rematarlo, la humedad de ese día no daba tregua alguna. Había estado lloviendo desde la noche anterior y la pegajosidad inevitable y… pegajosa, anulaba cualquier rastro de emoción o interés que los estudiantes podrían haber llegado a tener al entrar a clases.

Sin embargo, la jornada escolar se había tornado un milímetro menos tediosa que en el inicio, cuando el profesor les designó a los alumnos un trabajo en grupo para realizar en clase, sin excepción. Lo cual se traducía para él, evidentemente, en hora libre.

Aún así, antes de poder disfrutar tranquilo de su ansiado momento sin hacer absolutamente nada, el aspirante de diversión debía soportar las impertinentes y para nada entretenidas instrucciones delegadas por el profesor acerca del trabajo a realizar. El cual no le producía ni un ápice de emoción.

Cuando los alumnos terminaron de girar y arrastrar los pupitres a fin de unirse con los que serían sus compañeros de esclavitud, justo a mitad de aquel tramo informativo emitido por Lumpy, Shifty le dirigió una aburrida mirada a su hermano, quien le respondió al instante con un mismo gesto. No podían soportarlo. Necesitaban entretenerse con algo, ¡lo que fuera! Y debía ser pronto.

Y entonces lo escucharon.

Un imperceptible y resignado suspiro femenino.

Ambos rostros exactamente iguales, esbozaron similares traviesas sonrisas.

─ ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ─ preguntó Shifty en tono cantarín acercándose a su compañera de grupo.

─¿Mal de amores, quizás? ─ complementó Lifty, colocándose justo al otro lado de Flaky, a su izquierda.

La aludida pegó un respingo al saberse descubierta, escondiendo rápidamente y con movimientos torpes la causa de su suspirar: su celular.

Los observó intercaladamente, intentando enfocarlos, pero su ingenuidad no le permitió ver más allá de las falsas apariencias que mantenían los gemelos. Es decir, a ojos de Flaky ellos eran tan sólo dos buenos amigos preocupados por su dulce amiga (sí, claro).

─¿C-cómo dicen? ─ inquirió nerviosa, como quien no quiere la cosa, aferrando fuertemente con sus manos el celular.

Los gemelos alzaron una ceja, divertidos.

─ Tranquila Flaky, puedes contárnoslo. Somos tus amigos después de todo─ intentaron hacer que desembuchara la inquietud que la acaecía.

Flaky dudó un momento (sólo un momento previo a sentirse algo culpable por ocultar cosas a sus amigos que tan amablemente se preocupaban de su bienestar) antes de proceder.

─B-bueno… ─ comenzó nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior intentando infundirse fuerzas sin que la vergüenza la asesinara por dentro─ …hay un c-chico─ explicó tartamudeando, toqueteándose el rojizo cabello en un intento de sosegar sus nervios.

─Es Flippy─canturreó, uniéndose rápidamente a la conversación, Giggles (quien habiendo estado sentada todo ese tiempo junto a Flaky, fue groseramente ignorada), estando aburrida tanto o más que los otros dos.

Ante la mención del susodicho, la pelirroja sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban sin reparo alguno. Todavía no lograba habituarse a los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho con sólo oír su nombre, a pesar de intercambiar textos con él cada vez con más frecuencia. De todas formas, todo en Flippy lograba azorarla.

Los demás siguieron con su charla omitiendo su estado vulnerable.

─¿Flippy? ¿En serio? ─ preguntaron consternados y curiosos los hermanos─ ¿Y qué te dice? ─ inquirieron sin intención de esperar respuesta, mientras Shifty arrebatada con premura el celular de entre las manos de la pelirroja (quien sumida en su pudor, aflojó el agarre que tan fuertemente había mantenido sobre el objeto).

Flaky despertó del trance que el nombre con F (que emoción, ¡su nombre también iniciaba con la misma letra!) producía en ella, volviendo de manera abrupta a la realidad.

─B-bueno, no lo sé─ respondió confundida─. Creo que sólo quiere ser mi amigo… ─murmuró cabizbaja, consciente de que al emitir esa afirmación en voz alta tan sólo la hacía más real y viviente.

La carcajada que lanzaron los gemelos al aire irrumpieron su melancolía, resonando por todo el aula, consiguiendo una fugaz mirada de advertencia por parte de Lumpy, que obligó al par a recuperar medianamente la compostura. Y aprovechando que toda la atención por completo del profesor estaba fijada en ellos dos, los demás se apresuraron a regresar a sus asientos correspondientes para nada deseosos de ganar una reprimenda por estar haciendo de todo menos la tarea estipulada.

Una vez recompuestos, siguieron con lo suyo.

─Ah, la inocencia─ suspiró Shifty, volviendo su atención al aparato electrónico leyendo toda la extensión de la conversación entre el par de _tórtolos_ sin perder detalle alguno. Casi sentía lástima por el pobre chaval que tenía que lidiar con la ingenuidad de Flaky. _Amigos, já._

Cuando Flaky, luego de dirigirle una mirada de «no me entero de nada» al de cabellos verdes, dispuesta a pedir una explicación al porqué de su hipótesis, fue interrumpida.

─Flaky, debes entender que cuando un chico te habla sólo quiere una cosa…─ le explicó tranquilamente Shifty, ante los asentimientos del otro, gesticulando con sus manos en un intento de incentivar a la pelirroja a que completara la oración. Pero al vislumbrar que seguía con la misma expresión de «no sé de qué me hablas», bufó resignado─. Sexo, mi pequeña, sexo.

En el momento en que completó la frase y justo un instante antes de que Flaky pudiera siquiera sonrojarse más de lo habitual, una goma de borrar impactó de lleno en la frente masculina justo por encima de las cejas, dejándolo KO cayendo de la silla por la sorpresa ocasionada.

─¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, mujer?! ─ le recriminó gritando Shifty a Petunia quien, sentada en el banco supremo colocado estratégicamente a la cabeza de los otros cuatro, fue la causante del mortífero proyectil.

La mencionada sólo lo observó con el ceño muy fruncido.

Un sonoro carraspeo interrumpió la futura batalla campal. El profesor Lumpy los miraba fijamente desde su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que o bien siguieran con su cháchara imparable o bien se dignaran a comenzar de una maldita vez el trabajo práctico.

─¡Pero ellos también están hablando! ─profirió indignado el muchacho señalando al grupo cerca de ellos, que también habían estado charlando animadamente.

─Sí, sobre el trabajo─dio como única respuesta el profesor.

Refunfuñando, Shifty levantó la silla del suelo acomodándola en su sitio. ¿Cómo podían estar hablando tan apasionadamente sobre un puto trabajo de mierda? Esos tipos no tenían sentido.

Y los siguientes aproximadamente diez minutos (que eran los que faltaban para terminar la hora cátedra), increíblemente se dedicaron a transcribir las respuestas del molestoso trabajo que el profesor tan impacientemente deseaba que entregaran. Era sorprendente cómo sólo se escuchaba el paseo del lápiz dejando marca sobre el rayado papel, resultando casi irreal que antes se hubiese producido en ese grupo una efusiva charla.

Cuando el _preciado_ profesor tuvo frente a sí sobre su escritorio los trabajos de todos los equipos, sonrió satisfecho.

─Bien, eso es todo─ dijo antes de retirarse.

Y sólo un segundo después, los alumnos se dieron el lujo de estirarse y respirar aliviados. Por lo menos era el momento de descansar previo a la próxima, extensa y ardua hora de estudio.

─Sabes Shifty, pensándolo bien… ─llamó su atención Lifty, estirándose en el proceso─ ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez…? Ya sabes, la de aquella chica─intentó que recordara, ante la mirada entrecerrada del otro.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué chica? Muy bien, más les vale desembuchar─ apuró la siempre chismosa Giggles, sin intención de menguar su curiosidad.

─Eh, tranquila rosita─la calmó Lifty─. Sólo se trata de una chica con la que intercambiaba textos regularmente, algo así como le pasa a Flaky en este momento.

Giggles hizo un gesto con los ojos incitándolo a continuar, dispuesta a satisfacer su deseo de conocimiento ajeno.

─Y nada, en una de esas le dije "¿Quieres ver mi ****?" Y… empezó a salir con mi hermano─ terminó nostálgico, como si se tratara de un bello recuerdo.

Shifty asintió sonriente, pensando seguramente en aquella fémina.

Petunia miró contrariada a los presentes. ¿Es que acaso era la única cuerda entre todos ellos? O por lo menos la única que presentaba un poco de sentido común. La conversación que había estado presenciando desde el comienzo de la hora, cada vez se tornaba más extraña. Se suponía que debían darle consejos a Flaky, no traumarla con sus estúpidos juegos de Casanova.

Y además…

─¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? ─ preguntó estupefacta la de cabellos azules. Por más que intentaba –de veras lo hacía- comprender la mente de esos chavales, no lograba demasiado bien su cometido.

Lifty la observó como si fuera evidente.

─Quería dejarle bien en claro mis intenciones desde el inicio─ dijo con simpleza.

Su lógica era tan ilógica para los presentes que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Algo aislada de la anécdota relatada, Flaky se percató de un pequeño detalle revelador, y era que aún y a pesar de que el tutor de la clase se hubiera ido hacía ya un buen rato, los alumnos seguían en lo suyo como si nunca se hubiera retirado, no separándose de los grupos que habían sido designados con anterioridad. Y eso podía significar sólo una cosa para ella: seguir hablando de su extraño vínculo con el _señor F_.

Y cuando creyó que la conversación no podría tornarse más extraña, Cuddles y Toothy (que pasaban casualmente por allí) hicieron presencia en el círculo social.

─¿De qué hablan, chicos? ─ preguntó cotilla el rubio, arrimando una silla al lado de Giggles.

─De que Flaky está saliendo con Flippy, ya saben─ contestaron los gemelos restándole importancia a esa errónea interpretación acerca de la relación (si es que siquiera podía llamarse así) de Flippy y Flaky. La aludida pegó un respingo al escuchar tan falsa afirmación, y es que ¡apenas estaban comenzando a ser amigos!... ¿o no?

─¿Flippy? ─inquirió confundido Cuddles─ ¿Y quién es ese?

Todas las miradas incrédulas se posaron en su persona, haciéndolo cuestionarse cuál de todas sus palabras emitidas había sido la causante de tal reacción colectiva, que estaba comenzando a incomodarlo tener tantas miradas coloridas fijamente concentradas en él.

─¿Cómo es que no conoces a Flippy? ─ fue Giggles quien expresó abiertamente lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

El ignorante se encogió de hombros.

─¿Tú lo conoces? ─le preguntó a Toothy, sentado a su lado en otra silla adicional, buscando un compañero en su ignorancia recientemente descubierta.

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico, lo traicionó.

─Lo conozco─ante esa afirmación, Cuddles sólo atinó a estrujarse la zona del corazón con dramatismo, como si esas simples palabras fueran una bala dirigida directamente a su amistad compartida por tantos años. El otro prosiguió, ignorándolo─. Me dio un puñetazo en la boca y por eso no pude rendir un examen─ confesó con simpleza, como si nada.

─¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿por qué? ─ inquirió estupefacta Giggles. No encontraba razón para pedir semejante favor.

El otro le restó importancia.

─Yo se lo pedí─ le dijo risueño, dejándola con más interrogantes─ Bueno, supongo que la señorita perfecta nunca usó frenos, así que lo explicaré con palabras simples para que lo entiendas─ la mencionada se indignó, ¿qué le pasaba, para tratarla así? No era idiota. Cruzada de brazos, lo miró fijamente con desconfianza y altivez─. Evidentemente, si te pegan en la boca y usas frenos, la sangre comenzará a brotar sin parar, ¿Entiendes? ─ esta última palabra la pronunció con lentitud, para enojo de Giggles.

─Eso no responde el porqué─le replicó ofendida.

─No había estudiado para ese examen─explicó─. Escape exitoso─sonrió satisfecho.

Sin proponérselo, una tensión un pelín pesada reinaba el ambiente otrora jocoso y animado, lo cual resultaba un poco molesto. Por lo que Shifty y Lifty decidieron que romperían ese momento tenso rápidamente, que lo que ellos anhelaban era entretenerse, no participar de un funeral. Por eso, el primero tomó nuevamente el celular de Flaky, releyendo la conversación entre los F.

─Eh, Lammy─llamó el mayor de los gemelos a la chica que pasaba por detrás de ellos, a punto de botar a la basura un arrugado envoltorio de chicles─ ¿Qué piensas de esto? ─le preguntó, mostrándole el aparato.

La mencionada frenó su andar, repentinamente interesada por lo que sea que le estuvieran mostrando. Guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se inclinó prestando total atención a la conversación que se presentaba frente a sí. Colocando una mano en su barbilla en un gesto de concentración, analizó detalladamente cada palabra que conformaban los extensos mensajes, intentando dilucidar algún secreto que podrían entrañar.

Luego de lo que Flaky creyó fueron los más extenuantes segundos de su vida, Lammy dio su veredicto.

─Tienes que lanzarte, Flaky─dictaminó.

Esa afirmación fue acompañada por ovaciones y silbidos de los presentes, que votaban a esa opción como la única viable y exitosa, alabando a Lammy como si hubiese dicho algo milagroso digno de alabanzas.

Y así, como sucede con todas las conversaciones donde una cosa lleva a la otra de manera sucesiva en un sinsentido, terminaron hablando de la vida amorosa de ¿Cuddles? Bueno, no podía decirse que Flaky no estaba feliz con esa vuelta de rosca, así al menos dejaban de lado su _temita_. Así que a pesar de tener un embrollo mental con respecto a sus problemas, decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar los de los otros, por lo menos por un minúsculo momento.

─Estaba yo con la chica de mis sueños ─ relataba el rubio─ sumamente nervioso pensando una y otra vez qué hacer. Estaba claro que debía besarla, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo…─contaba animado─ Creí que debía hacerlo en el cine, pero ella estaba tan enfrascada en la película que no me atreví a molestarla. Pero entonces, cuando la película terminó y yo pensaba en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa «qué hago, qué hago, qué hago…», me cansé y lo besé de repente… frente a un funeral─ finalizó su relato, con risas secundándole.

Sin embargo, las risas cesaron interrumpidas por una chillona voz

─¡Espera un momento! ─ le gritó Giggles─ ¡Esa fue nuestra salida del fin de semana pasado! ─ le echó en cara al chico, como si tuviera la premisa del año.

No dispuesta a escuchar la respuesta del rubio, Flaky, aprovechando la distracción del momento y que sus compañeros se encontraban muy ensimismados en la extraña relación que pudieran mantener Giggles y Cuddles, se escurrió saliendo fuera del salón, algo agitada pero aliviada de que nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia repentina.

 _«Demasiadas personas»_ fue su último pensamiento previo a comenzar el paso a su lugar preferido.

Caminando tranquila, no vio la necesidad de voltearse en busca de los cotillas que eran sus amigos, dado que no creía que sintieran el apuro de seguirla hasta su destino, suponía que tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer más que andar de espías. Por lo que se permitió dar paso tras paso de manera relajada, sin prisa alguna.

En su andar por los pasillos, notó que estos en primera instancia se encontraban abarrotados de estudiantes por los cuatro costados, pero a medida que avanzaba más y más, los mismos iban disminuyendo en cuanto a personas pululando por doquier. Para cuando llegó a las escaleras (último nivel antes de llegar a su destino) no había nadie presente que pudiera vislumbrar.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta hacia la azotea, y la brisa fresca fue quien la recibió como todos los días que subía hasta allí.

Cerrando con cuidado, caminó con el viento golpeando su rostro hacia la orilla, con los codos recargados sobre el barandal que tan firmemente impedía siempre las inminentes caídas, observando desde allí arriba a todos los estudiantes que caminaban de un lado a otro o bien estaban sentados, ajenos a todo lo demás concentrados en sus propios problemas y en cómo resolverlos…

Suspirando, apoyó su barbilla en su mano izquierda. Mentiría si dijera que no le daba una y mil vueltas a su asunto con Flippy, y es que… hacia unas pocas semanas sólo se contentaba con verlo a lo lejos, percibiendo su presencia, y ahora que podía hablar con él cuando quisiera (por más que no lo hiciera por su infundado temor a incomodarlo) anhelaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Era increíble cómo todo cambiaba de manera tan fugaz, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y la conversación con sus amigos no hizo sino confundirla más. Si las cosas de por sí estaban de cabeza, ahora estaban dando vueltas sin sentido. Pensando sobre lo dicho en el aula, hacía que surgieran en ella posturas que se contradecían a su forma de ser. ¿Ella? ¿Lanzarse? Negó furiosamente con la cabeza con sólo pensarlo.

Estaba bien como estaba con Flippy.

Le gustaba mucho tenerlo como amigo, ahora que sabía que podían serlo, y hablar casi todos los días con él por más que se tratara de temas triviales e insustanciales.

Pero… últimamente una pequeña parte de ella que iba adquiriendo cada vez un mayor crecimiento, quería estar con él de una manera distinta. Una manera que dejara en claro lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Una manera en la cual el título de "amiga" no era suficiente, para nada.

Tal vez… tal vez los demás después de todo sí tuvieran la razón en que tendría que lanzarse.

Sí. Tendría que hacerlo. Lo había decidido, lo haría a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentase, sin vacilar ni un momento.

─Oh… así que aquí es donde te escondes en los recreos.

Quedó paralizada ante el sonido de su voz, temerosa de que hubiera sido capaz de traspasarla en busca de sus últimos pensamientos. Girándose lentamente, lo vio.

Estaba sonriendo contemplando las múltiples plantas que se encontraban en distintos puntos del lugar, sin perder detalle alguno. Sin duda, Petunia y Handy hacían realmente un buen trabajo con el mantenimiento de las mismas.

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco cuando sin aviso previo, Flippy posó su verde mirada en ella. Cuando el chico se supo con su atención, se dirigió con paso seguro hacia Flaky, acomodándose precisamente a su lado, observando al igual que la pelirroja hiciera momentos antes, el barullo que se extendía debajo de ellos.

Al notar su actitud tan fresca como era lo usual, Flaky se puso nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

 _«Esto no es una oportunidad. Definitivamente no lo es»_ pensó la chica al notar que estaban los dos solos, en una parte prácticamente apartada de toda la escuela sin ninguna posibilidad de inoportunas interrupciones. Apretó fuertemente la barandilla, sintiendo el frío metal bajo su tacto. _«Esto no es una oportunidad»_ se repitió como un mantra, tratando inútilmente de convencerse a sí misma, con una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose en sus labios, sentía cómo lentamente comenzaba a sudar frío.

 _«¿O tal vez sí?»_ Lo miró de reojo, infundiéndose un valor que realmente no creía poseer, se giró completamente hacia Flippy. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento, lo escuchó reír.

─¿Pero qué hace? ─ preguntó a nadie en particular mirando hacia abajo un punto fijo. Extrañada, dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección que el muchacho.

Splendid parecía estar discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien a quien Flaky tardó poco en reconocer. Era Lammy.

…

─¡Ya deja de humillarme! ─ le gritó histérico a la chica que, cruzada de brazos, no se dignaba a mirarlo.

─Ye te dije que te humillas tú solito─ le rebatió, cansada.

Rojo de la rabia, Splendid dio media vuelta y echó a correr por los pasillos sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento, pasando al lado de tres personas que parecía hablaban de algo de suma importancia.

─… y entonces lo poseyó el demonio─ contaba ensimismado Handy.

─ ¿El de moño? ─ se impresionó Giggles, con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Entonces el de cabellos anaranjados se dirigió a Petunia, observándola como un doctor mira a un familiar de un paciente con una enfermedad terminal. Petunia le indicó que no le diera importancia. Giggles era Giggles, esa era toda la respuesta necesaria.

Volviendo con Splendid, quien seguía corriendo como un desgraciado sin detenerse siquiera a recuperar el aire, paró en seco al sentir que alguien lo tomaba abruptamente del brazo. Se giró, por un momento extrañado y luego esperanzado.

─Aléjate de Lammy. Yo soy el único que puede acosarla.

Parpadeando una, dos, tres veces, Splendid se preguntó quién era este muchacho que trataba en vano de ¿amenazarlo? Ni siquiera podía definir con exactitud qué era lo que ese chaval quería de él.

Era un poco más bajo que él, de cabellos cortos y de un color más claro que el suyo.

─¿Quién eres? ─ inquirió por fin.

El muchacho misterioso pareció descolocado por la pregunta, lo que lo hizo aflojar el agarre.

─S-soy Truffles, voy a tu clase.

─¿Qué? ─ sentía cómo la ira volvía a aflorar en su cuerpo.

─Ya te dije, soy Tru-─ fue interrumpido.

─No me importa.

─¿Eh?

─Vete─ escupió hastiado.

Truffles abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero al notar la seria y desafiante mirada azulada del otro, optó por salir corriendo de allí.

Splendid soltó un bufido. ¿Quién mierda era ese chaval y qué tenía que ver con Lammy? No lo sabía pero le molestaba. Demasiado. Primero ella y luego ese intento de pelo celeste. Se las pagarían.

Refunfuñando, se giró dispuesto a encaminarse hacia las aulas, pero paró en seco nuevamente al discernir a otro muchacho desconocido parado observando toda la escena desde hacía un buen rato.

─¿Y tú qué? ─ escupió.

─Yo ya me iba─ dijo nervioso.

Splendid, perspicaz como no era su costumbre, se percató de un pequeño detalle: ese muchacho desconocido no era tan desconocido como él creía.

Iluminándose su cara como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a una difícil ecuación matemática.

─¡Tú! ─ le gritó, señalándolo con el dedo, frenando el andar del otro que se esforzaba inútilmente en pasar desapercibido─ Tú y ese otro chico rubio fueron los que me mojaron el otro día en la calle.

Al saberse descubierto, Toothy echó a correr no dispuesto a pensar en las consecuencias que sus actos acarrearían.

─¡Oye! ─ le grito Splendid.

Y fue tras él.

…

Flippy se preguntaba por qué diablos su amigo había salido corriendo luego de hablar de quién sabía qué con esa chica.

Le restó importancia, los asuntos que rodeaban a Splendid muy a menudo eran bastante estúpidos, de todas maneras estaba seguro de que en un par de horas iría hacia él para contarle su desgracia del día.

─Oye, Flaky…─ se giró a mirarla y quedó sorprendido, conteniendo la risa, le preguntó─ ¿Qué es esa cara?

Lanzó una carcajada, para luego cubrir su boca con la mano intentando refrenar la próxima e inevitable que surgiría tras la otra.

En efecto, el rostro de Flaky se había tornado en un gesto un tanto extraño visto de forma exterior, mas que sin embargo, para ella significaba el rostro representativo de la determinación. Porque sí, la pelirroja estaba decidida a lanzarse lo que conllevaba poner todo su empeño en ello. O eso creyó hasta que Flippy se rio en su cara.

Se desinfló soltando el aire que sin quererlo había retenido.

─Lo siento, Flaky, es que estabas haciendo una mueca muy graciosa─ le explicó, acariciando su rostro en un gesto que tomó totalmente desprevenida a la muchacha quien, transparente como era, no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa ante tan sutil tacto, y Flippy se percató de ello, alejando rápidamente su mano como si de repente quemara─L-lo siento─ se disculpó, aunque Flaky no supo muy bien porqué.

La chica, ensimismada aún por la caricia que había recibido del señor F, palpó lentamente el lugar de su rostro que había sido bendecido por el tacto del chico que la volvía loca, justo en la mejilla. Y decidió que nunca volvería a lavar esa parte de su cara.

Y ahí se iba volando su oportunidad de lanzarse.

─¿M-me buscabas para algo? ─ le preguntó a Flippy, quien extrañamente estaba sonrojado mirando hacia cualquier otra parte que no fueran sus ojos.

El aludido pareció algo aturdido al escuchar su voz, pero luego su rostro se iluminó.

─¡Cierto! Splendid lleva molestando desde hace tiempo con que quiere un helado, a pesar del frío de mil demonios que hace─ le explicó, revolviendo sus verdes cabellos (Flaky advirtió que hacía eso cada vez que la invitaba para ir a algún sitio) ─Así que… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

─¡Sí! ─ respondió sin vacilar, sorprendiéndose de su propia voz firme. ─Pero… tengo educación física, y no salgo sino dos horas más tarde de la hora de salida…─ le dijo, bajando cada vez más el tono de voz al pensar que presentaría un inconveniente para el chico.

Flippy le restó importancia.

─Sí, lo s-─frenó su hablar de repente, dándose una cachetada mental─ Quiero decir, no hay problema, te esperaremos.

Flaky sonrió de manera abierta, feliz de que pudiera ir con él. El corazón del muchacho saltó.

─En realidad vine también por otra cosa─la chica lo miró confundida. ─Quiero continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día, en el centro.

¿En el centro?

La puerta que llevaba a la azotea se abrió con estrépito saliendo fuera a trompicones un agitado Cuddles seguido de Toothy quien lo empujaba desesperado para que se apurara en salir.

Una vez fuera, y trabando la puerta con lo que encontrasen, los intrusos les dedicaron una mirada de desconcierto hasta que recordaron que estaban ahí por una razón: esconderse.

Parecían haber encontrado el escondite perfecto, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso hacia él, la ya maltratada puerta volvió a abrirse saliendo ahora un enfadado Splendid, que tras dedicarles también una mirada a los tórtolos, recordó que él no había sido el único afectado por algo que habían hecho sus víctimas. Fue un efecto en cadena, en realidad. Si ellos no hubiesen despertado de tal manera a Splendid, él no hubiese interrumpido a Flippy en su íntimo momento con la pelirroja.

El superhéroe sonrió maliciosamente.

─¡Flippy! ─llamó─ ¡Ellos son los que me despertaron! ─acusó, señalándolos con el dedo. El muchacho no necesitó mucho más para entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

La gélida mirada que Flippy les dirigió al par de desgraciados, heló su sangre al punto en que verdaderamente comenzaron a temer por su vida.

Repentinamente, las nubes que hasta ese momento habían cubierto gran parte del cielo tapando la majestuosidad del sol, se apartaron milagrosamente, haciendo que un brillante rayo de la enorme estrella iluminara con todo su esplendor a Flaky, escuchándose de fondo las voces del coro de la escuela. Splendid se preguntó si ensayarían a esa hora del día.

Arrastrándose por su vida, Toothy y Cuddles fueron hasta la muchacha, sabedores de que sería su única opción de salvación.

─F-Flaky, ayúdanos por favor─ le rogaron, mirando aterrorizados a los otros dos.

…

Flaky caminaba sonriente por los pasillos de la escuela, extrañamente de buen humor. Resultaba fascinante el hecho de que con tan sólo ver a Flippy, una sonrisa apareciera un su rostro permaneciendo durante todo el resto del día. Aunque debía admitir que le hubiese agradado pasar un poco más de tiempo junto a él, allí en la azotea, con el viento como testigo. No entendía por qué le había pedido de manera repentina y tan amablemente que volviera al salón, no sin antes recordarle que la esperaría para ir a tomar ese helado. Encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia, seguramente tendría asuntos que atender con Cuddles y Toothy junto con Splendid, algo privado de hombres que ella no podía presenciar de ninguna manera. Sí, probablemente se trataba de eso.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su recuerdo con Flippy, que casi no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando.

─¡Eh, Flaky! ─ dijo Shifty, dirigiéndose hacia ella junto a su hermano─ Te dejaste el celular en clases─ le entregó el aparato, y se alejaron riéndose entre sí, a la par que Lifty le palmeaba la espalda a la chica mientras el otro le revolvía los cabellos, negando con la cabeza.

La muchacha, inocente, los observó irse sin entender a qué se debía su actitud, hasta que deslizó la pantalla de su celular desbloqueándolo y por poco se desmaya.

La galería estaba abierta.

La galería que contenía las fotos borrosas que le sacaba a Flippy en secreto. Ya no tan secreto, al parecer.

Tambaleante, se dirigió al salón en busca de su mochila para cambiarse de ropa y terminar de una vez por todas el maldito día escolar e ir con Flippy a su _no cita_ junto con Splendid.

…

La profesora las había hecho trotar sin parar cerca de quince minutos aproximadamente. No era demasiado, en realidad, pero el ritmo que llevaban las había dejado exhaustas y preguntándose si tendrían que correr más o menos tiempo en el examen que debían rendir en cualquier momento. Pero no era del todo malo, al menos no para ella. Así podían entrar bien en calor obviando los tediosos y agotadores abdominales. Lo que sí fue un verdadero problema, era la desnivelada superficie llena de pozos y algunos matorrales que les dificultaban un trote uniforme logrando agotarlas aún más rápido de lo habitual. Flaky no pudo evitar comparar la situación con una carrera de obstáculos, preguntándose si Flippy tendría que entrenar de manera similar cuando entrase a la armada. Negó con la cabeza, seguro sería peor.

Cuando pararon para tomar agua, la pelirroja se acomodó su cola alta que había quedado toda enredada y despeinada por la corrida, y rió al escuchar a Giggles despotricar contra la profesora y sus, según ella, poco ortodoxos métodos de enseñanza.

Luego de esa _pequeña_ entrada en calor, se designó que practicarían un deporte del cual las chicas no habían escuchado hablar en sus vidas que consistía básicamente y en resumidas cuentas, en lanzarse un frisbee haciendo pases (aplicando similares reglas que en la mayoría de los deportes) y anotar puntos.

Al principio Flaky creyó que sería sencillo, a pesar de que se le daba bastante mal todo lo referido a anotar goles y sobre todo lo relacionado con balones, pensó que si ponía un poco de empeño en ello, lograría por lo menos concretar un buen pase.

Pero no fue así, el bendito frisbee se le caía de las manos cada vez que alguna de sus compañeras se compadecía de ella y se lo lanzaba. ¿Cómo es que era tan jodidamente complicado? Aunque debió de haberlo supuesto, recordando que en la práctica previa al partido "real" se le había dado fatal.

Fue en uno de esos pases fallidos en que Petunia lanzó el frisbee tan alto que Flaky no logró alcanzarlo ni aunque supiera hacerlo, que el mismo salió de los límites de la cancha ahondando en la otra punta del campo llena de matorrales que no habían recibido una podada en años. El objeto golpeó contra la reja para finalmente quedar atorado entre los pastos.

Flaky se ofreció a ir a buscarlo al notar la reticencia de su amiga de sumergirse en tan mal cuidado y probablemente sucio recóndito lugar.

Cuando estaba llegando hasta allí, vislumbró a dos de los amigos de Flippy, se acercó más dispuesta a saludar.

─Pero si es la pequeña Flaky ─exclamó Mouse Ka-Boom desde el otro lado del enrejado. Flaky le sonrió en respuesta, preguntándose qué hacían ellos allí.

─¿Problemas con el frisbee? ─le preguntó Sneaky al ver el objeto que sostenían las manos femeninas, dándole una última calada a su cigarro, tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo.

Flaky río nerviosa.

─B-bueno, sí. Se me dificulta atraparlo en el aire─. Les explicó.

Sneaky asintió, analizando la situación.

─¿Y por qué no pruebas agarrándolo así? ─ Le recomendó, haciendo un ademán con sus manos como si tomara el frisbee aplastándolo con sus palmas, semejante a un sándwich.

─¿Así? ─ Preguntó la chica, haciendo lo propio pero con el objeto en cuestión.

Ante la afirmativa del más alto, le sonrió y agradeció, dispuesta a ponerlo en práctica. Saludándolos con la mano, volvió a la cancha.

Los otros dos se sentaron en el pasto, observando como a la distancia las chicas empezaban nuevamente la partida. Prestaron especial atención cuando la chica de pelo lila le lanzó el frisbee a Flaky, y ésta pareciendo concentrada, por primera vez logró atraparlo. Repentinamente emocionada, volteó hacia ellos sonriéndoles abiertamente, a lo que Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom levantaron un pulgar en señal de aprobación, sonriéndole también.

─Me agrada esa chica─. Soltó de pronto Mouse ─ ¿A qué espera Flippy? ─ le preguntó como si el otro tuviera la respuesta.

─No lo sé.

…

─No entiendo porque siempre dan dos cucharas para el helado, ¿no basta con una? ─cuestionó Splendid observando con intensidad la pequeña cuchara de plástico que sostenía entre sus dedos antes de clavarla en el postre y… partiéndola en el proceso.

─Por idiotas como tú que no saben cómo usarlas─contestó Splendont sentado a su lado.

─Tú cállate, colado─ le regañó Splendid al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de que él era quien hacía mal tercio.

Flippy se reía de la situación mientras Flaky tiraba lejos la cuchara que también se le había partido, riendo nerviosa.

Y ahí estaban, en el patio de comidas de aquel gran centro comercial disfrutando tranquilamente de los deliciosos helados.

Pero Flaky estaba sufriendo internamente. Cada vez que se presentaba un momento en donde podía debatir tranquilamente en sus pensamientos, lo que le había dicho Lammy volvía una y otra vez a su mente por más que intentara repelerlo. La frase _«Tienes que lanzarte»_ estaba tan incorporada a su cerebro que no podía despegarla con nada, y por más que escasas horas atrás se había decidido a hacerlo, ahora no estaba tan segura. Negando con la cabeza, comió más rápidamente de su helado a fin de congelar ese pensamiento al cual no quería seguir dándole más vueltas.

Sin embargo no fue una buena idea, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el congelamiento cerebral no se hizo esperar.

La cara que mostró debió haberla delatado, porque Flippy le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Ante el asentimiento de ella, dejó de insistir.

Flaky levantó la mirada, buscando a los otros dos.

─¿Dónde están Splendid y Splendont? ─ preguntó al muchacho, al no vislumbrarlos en ningún sitio.

─Se fueron hace un rato murmurando algo sobre una reunión familiar de emergencia.

La pelirroja hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y siguió disfrutando de su helado como si nada hubiese ocurrido en realidad. Pero sí había ocurrido algo, y llegó un punto donde no consiguió acallar los latidos de su corazón al saberse sola con Flippy. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso, sin embargo en esta ocasión toda la situación en general se asemejaba más a una… cita.

Flaky se cubrió con las manos el rostro, repentinamente acalorado. Esa simple palabra hacía que miles de fantasías cruzaran por su mente, y todas ellas tenían algo en común: culminaban con un beso.

Pero esa emoción que la invadió fue rápidamente ocupada por la cordura. Debía recordarse a sí misma que ellos dos eran amigos, sólo eso. _«Pero no por mucho»_ se echó porras mentalmente.

Aún así, no sabía sobre qué sacar un tema de conversación. Temía que un silencio incómodo se formara luego de haber terminado sus helados, por lo que debía actuar, y rápido. Intentaba pensar a máxima velocidad sobre qué conversar, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

Y así quedaron un buen rato, callados.

─¿Quieres ir a caminar? ─ propuso el de cabellos verdes, señalando el centro comercial que se alzaba en todo alrededor ─. Seguro encontramos algo que hacer.

Flaky asintió, pensando que sería una buena idea después de todo, aunque algo enojada consigo misma por no haber sido ella la de la propuesta.

Entonces eso hicieron, apegándose al plan mencionado. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo entre el inmenso centro comercial, pero contrario a lo pensado, no encontraron verdaderamente algo que hacer. Bueno, si estar tomados de la mano con cada uno mirando en dirección opuesta del otro con los rostros encendidos en felicidad no era considerado algo que hacer.

Flaky aún no entendía cómo fue siquiera capaz de tomar la iniciativa del contacto. Sólo pensó que si luego se iba a arrepentir de algo, sería de haberlo hecho que de no hacerlo.

La mano de Flippy era cálida. Cálida, callosa y grande. Rasgo que le atraía bastante en los chicos…

Envalentonada por la acción que había concretado empezó a charlar sobre cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Flippy la escuchaba atentamente aportando temas a la conversación cuando sintió un choque en su pierna. Al girarse vio detrás de él a un niño de no más de tres años sobándose la cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones confundido, la mirada que le dedicó el padre fue suficiente para que volviera a mirar al frente como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguir escuchando a Flaky que relataba una anécdota.

─Flaky─ la cortó abruptamente─ En serio, y créeme que en serio quiero seguir escuchándote hablar pero…─ la mencionada lo observó, expectante─ Tengo que ir a mear.

─Ah, p-perdón─ se disculpó, avergonzada porque era la primera vez que hablaba tanto al punto de no dejar hablar al otro. Y peor, de no permitirle ir al baño─. C-claro, ve tranquilo, yo te espero aquí.

Flippy soltó la mano femenina y dio unos pasos dispuesto a ir hacia su destino, pero de forma abrupta frenó su andar y retrocedió hasta volver con Flaky.

Tomó ambas manos de la chica y la miró firmemente a los ojos.

─Realmente me gusta cuando te abres así… conmigo─desvió su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Volvió a mirarla, sonriéndole de lado.

Flaky, estupefacta por esa especie de revelación que había ocurrido, sólo se dedicó a observar la ancha espalda del muchacho que se alejaba.

Sonriendo como boba, se sentó en un banco hecho de legos gigantes, dispuesta a esperarlo.

─¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Tan ensimismada se encontraba en su mundo feliz, que pegó un salto al ser arrancada violentamente de su felicidad. Miró hacia arriba, de dónde había provenido la voz masculina.

Y se sorprendió al ver dos siluetas frente a ella.

…

Flippy no daba más de la dicha que sentía. Estaba seguro de que si su cuerpo fuera alguna especie de contenedor, en ese preciso momento estaría rebosante, a punto de desbordarse. Pero qué rayos, ya hasta era capaz de pensar metáforas.

Luego de lavarse bien las manos (muy a su pesar, no quería hacerlo luego de tomar las tan pequeñas de Flaky), salió del baño listo para proseguir con su cita (sí, para él eso era) con la fémina.

Un tic apareció en su ojo al discernir la escena que se alzaba frente a él.

Flaky, tan pequeña como siempre y más si se encontraba sentada, frente a unos tipos con capucha desconocidos.

Dispuesto a decirles un par de cosas con sus puños a esos sujetos, se encaminó hacia ellos a pasos agigantados y pesados, intentando voluntariamente que sus bototos resonaran en el encerado piso a fin de hacer notar su presencia.

─Eh, Flippy.

Paró en seco su arremetida al notar quiénes eran los desconocidos.

─¿Qué hacen aquí? ─inquirió desconfiado.

─Ah, nada, sólo vinimos a saludar─ respondió Sneaky encogiéndose de hombros.

─Y como Flaky estaba aquí sola… supusimos que la habías dejado plantada─le dijo Mouse Ka-Boom, palmeando el hombro femenino.

Flippy se acercó veloz y tomó a la pelirroja de la muñeca, tironeando para que se levantara.

─Pues supusieron mal.

Como una muñeca de trapo. Así se sentía Flaky cuando ni tiempo tuvo de despedirse del par de amigos al Flippy comenzar a caminar con ella obligatoriamente detrás, haciendo resonar nuevamente los bototos contra el suelo, con ese sonido que tanto le gustaba.

─¿Ya vamos a casa? ─se atrevió a cuestionar, al ver que se dirigían a la salida.

─Sí, te acompaño─contestó. Una vez fuera frenó su andar. ─¿Pero qué carajos…?─Exclamó perplejo al ver los enormes charcos que ocupaban gran parte de la calle.

─B-bueno, al menos ya no llueve─dijo la pelirroja y luego alzó la vista al cielo. ─Y no creo que vaya a llover pronto.

Estaban esperando a que el semáforo les diera paso para cruzar cuando un camión pasó por enfrente de ellos. No hubiera sido problema si las calles no estuvieran totalmente encharcadas y no hubieran quedado completamente empapados. A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el claxon del camión como si quisiera disculparse.

─Lo hizo a propósito ─dijo Flippy, que, intuyendo lo que pasaría, estaba en peor condición que Flaky al protegerla con su cuerpo.

Y así a la par que el sol se iba ocultando cediéndole amablemente su lugar a la noche, Flippy por completo empapado prácticamente chorreando, y Flaky, en mejor estado, se dirigieron a la casa de ésta. Como les parecía algo incómodo viajar en esas condiciones, optaron que lo más razonable sería caminar. Estaban un poco lejos, sí, pero sin que lo supieran ambos creían que el camino se haría más liviano al estar juntos. Esta vez fue el muchacho quien lentamente deslizó su mano entre la femenina, apretándola levemente.

Una sonrisa adornaba ambos rostros.

…

La puerta caoba se abrió dejando ver a una señora pelirroja algo regordeta con un delantal a cuadros marcando su curvilíneo cuerpo, con una mueca de sorpresa adornando su redondo rostro al notar la apariencia de los individuos apostados frente a su casa, uno desconocido hasta el momento y otro no demasiado.

Tanto Flippy como Flaky no contaban con que en el extenso trayecto se toparían con charcos algo profundos y lodo por doquier, intérpretes de los obstáculos que debían superar para poder llegar sanamente a su destino. Aunque, y no podían negarlo, fue divertido. Especialmente en los momentos en que la pelirroja resbalaba por cada tres pasos que avanzaba, generando que el chico tuviera que asirla con más fuerza para evitar un nuevo tropiezo que evidentemente, era ineludible.

En una de las deslizadas de Flaky, fue prácticamente imposible que, al estar tan fuertemente agarrados de las manos, Flippy cayera junto a ella. Y así, terminaran terriblemente embadurnados de barro en cada recóndito lugar de sus ropas y cabellos.

Por lo tanto, claramente la muchacha no dejaría marchar a su _amigo_ en tales condiciones, no señor. Entonces, haciendo caso omiso a sus negativas, prácticamente lo obligó a entrar a su casa y cambiarse. Y no sólo ella. Su madre también cooperó con la insistencia, alegando que a pesar de no conocerlo no permitiría que anduviese con tales pintas por su casa (porque indiscutiblemente se quedaría a cenar con ellas).

Riendo nervioso, finalmente Flippy aceptó la invitación.

En primera instancia, pasaría al baño donde la doña del hogar le otorgaría algunas prendas del señor del hogar, por más incómodo que se sintiera al usar las ropas de su _no-suegro._

Fue cuando se había despojado de las prendas que cubrían su torso, que la puerta de la higiénica habitación se abrió tan repentinamente que ni tiempo le dio a cubrirse.

─No te avergüences, no es la primera vez que veo un torso desnudo─ le restó importancia la madre de Flaky, ante el pudor del otro. Una vez dentro, le entregó el cambio de ropa─ Pero Flaky es otra historia, no tiene permitido ver tal magnitud de cuerpo masculino─ le advirtió, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más intentando en vano explicar que ellos no mantenían ese tipo de relación─Por lo menos hasta cumplir los dieciocho─agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Flippy quedó estupefacto, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, terminó por vestirse.

Al salir, se sintió algo descolocado al estar en la casa de la chica que semanas antes ni le hablaba. Los giros de la vida podían ser bastante drásticos.

Un poco cohibido, se dirigió a la sala de estar de donde provenían las voces femeninas. Acercándose a ellas, notó que Flaky lo observaba con una sonrisa que expresaba disculpas y satisfacción de manera simultánea.

Al advertir que la mesa estaba dispuesta sólo para tres personas, se atrevió a preguntar si el padre no cenaría con ellos, lo que la pelirroja más joven desmintió alegando que ese día trabajaba hasta tarde y que lamentablemente no podría conocerlo. Flippy pensó que bueno era no poder conocerlo en ese momento en particular, pero claro que no se lo hizo saber a la chica, era información irrelevante de manera momentánea. No anhelaba especialmente que la primera impresión que le causase al padre de Flaky fuera precisa e irónicamente, cubierto de lodo.

La cena transcurrió sin demasiados contratiempos además de ocasionales comentarios y preguntas que la amable mujer hacía sin escrúpulo alguno, causantes de más de un sonrojo en los jóvenes. Más tarde Flippy le preguntaría a Flaky si su madre estaba evaluándolo o algo similar, a lo que ella respondería que a su progenitora sólo le agradaba hacer preguntas.

Finalmente, despidiéndose de ambas y ya con sus ropas secas y limpias, Flippy retomó el camino a su casa.

Aún en la puerta, y luego de escuchar el leve suspiro de su hija, la madre habló:

─¿Por qué no te lanzaste, Flaky?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor**

Hola a todos! Finalmente, capítulo 2. Me costó horrores terminarlo.

A veces siento que cargo con demasiadas escenas los capítulos, pero luego me reconforto diciéndome que este fic se llama "Flaky y los gamberros" no "Flaky y Flippy" (lo siento hombre, tendrás que compartirla)

Espero esta continuación les guste tanto o más que el capítulo 1.

En fin, nos leemos!

 _CornPie~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 3**

Quizás no había sido muy buena idea presentarse precisamente ese día a clases. Ese grisáceo viernes previo a un feriado largo. Debió sospechar en un principio que sería la única que asistiría. Bueno, aunque también era cierto que Petunia, Giggles y Lammy ya le habían notificado con anterioridad que no pondrían un solo pie en terreno escolar durante ese pachorroso día, ni por asomo. Y ahora que lo meditaba con detenimiento y tranquilidad (ya que disponía del tiempo necesario para ello, con dos horas libres por delante), quizás ella podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Pero bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya estaba ahí y no podía retirarse del establecimiento, no como el profesor que ni siquiera se había dignado en dar aviso de su ausencia (planeada con una medida anterioridad, probablemente).

Aburrida, sentada en el banco ubicado en el patio de la escuela bien protegido bajo un techo resistente aunque algo destartalado y con el cabello desordenadamente recogido en un moño alto (bendita humedad que hacía estragos en su ya de por sí alborotada e indomable melena), soltó el que sería el décimo suspiro en ese nublado día. Y es que estaba tan ociosa que no podía sino contarlos. En realidad, no había mucho que hacer teniendo en cuenta que toda tarea que le habían encomendado estaba ya realizada y entregada, y que su fiel libro y leal acompañante había quedado completamente olvidado sobre el escritorio dentro de su habitación.

Llevaba ya un buen rato observando en el desolado patio (estaba casi segura que ese día habrían hecho acto de presencia unos setenta estudiantes máximo), por lo que decidió cerrar sus ojos considerando que la vista no variaría demasiado con respecto a si los mantuviera abiertos. Intentó transportarse mentalmente a su habitación, pero más concretamente a su mullida cama tendida vislumbrándose a sí misma arrebujándose entre aquellas acogedoras frazadas, con el único y reconfortante sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando ininterrumpidamente el cristal de la ventana cerrada.

Dios, qué aburrida estaba. En esos momentos tan silenciosos al punto de sobrepasar la comodidad inicial por aburrimiento, no podía evitar echar de menos el intenso parloteo de Giggles con sus impertinentes comentarios sobre ella y Flippy que a pesar de que lograban avergonzarla notoria e inevitablemente, conseguían a su vez sonsacarle una sonrisa.

Y de manera ineludible, pensó en Flippy.

Pensó en la manera en la que los momentos junto a él aumentaban cada vez con más frecuencia, contrastando notablemente con aquellos tiempos en que sólo optaba por mirarlo anhelante a la distancia. Pensó en la calidez que lograba infundirle su tosca y áspera mano en los momentos más oportunos. Y no pudo evitar pensar también en su ansia cada vez mayor de lograr ser algo más que sólo su amiga.

Pero tan pronto ese sutil pensamiento comenzaba a materializarse cada vez más nítidamente en su enmarañado cerebro, creía que su deseo era algo egoísta. Es decir, era su amiga y tan sólo ese término la llenaba de una forma inexplicable.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería más? ¿Tan egoísta era pensar así?

La voz de Lammy llegó a su cabeza, con sus sabias y conciliadoras palabras: _«No tiene nada de malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Necesitas pensar sólo en ti para esforzarte por algo que realmente quieres lograr, haciendo oídos sordos a aquellos que procuran frenarte con excusas tontas y desesperadas, por más que ese alguien seas tú misma. Piensa sólo en ti, Flaky, al menos por una vez, y verás que gratificantes son los resultados»._

Sí, definitivamente Lammy tenía razón. Si deseaba ser más que una simple amiga, ¿por qué no intentarlo? No tenía mucho que perder la verdad. El «no» siempre está ahí, así que… ¡Vamos por el sí! Pensó, repentinamente animada. En realidad no creía que sus sentimientos fueran impedimento alguno a la hora de trabar aún más su amistad con Flippy. Es decir, ya estaban allí, a la espera de ser correspondidos o rechazados, y no podía siquiera pretender que no era así.

Abrió sus ojos rebosantes de determinación y casi se le cae el alma a los pies al notar un par de orbes verdes observándola con fijeza.

─Estás sola ─afirmó Flippy, irguiéndose.

A Flaky los colores le subieron al rostro al pensar innecesariamente en la de extrañas muecas que habrá hecho perdida entre sus cambiantes y contradictorios pensamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que dos alumnos susurraban mirando en su dirección. No era muy difícil saber que tanto cuchicheaban, Shifty y Lifty se habían encargado muy bien de esparcir el rumor de que Flippy y ella estaban saliendo importándoles poco todas las veces que ella lo negara.

Flippy, ajeno al dilema de la pelirroja, se sentó a su lado aumentando así el nerviosismo de la susodicha.

─S-sí, bueno, no vino ninguno de mis compañeros… ni el profesor ─confesó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Así que eso pasaba. Bueno, lo cierto era que le había parecido un tanto extraño verla sola considerando que casi siempre estaba con alguna de sus amigas o uno que otro compañero. Le encantaría quedarse con ella en lo que restaba del día, pero no podía permitírselo. Bueno, en realidad él sí, saltarse las clases era prácticamente una actividad que con el tiempo había comenzado a formar parte de su rutina. Pero Flaky era todo lo contrario a él, no podía obligarla a hacer lo mismo. A menos… a menos que quisiera.

─¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ─preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

La muchacha pareció meditarlo.

─Bueno… después de estas horas libres debería tener educación física… ─le explicó, no muy convencida.

Era lo que necesitaba.

─¿Con este día tan feo? ─cuestionó Flippy, fingiendo desconcierto─ Mira, Flaky, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me iría, ¿no crees? ─expresó su punto de vista.

Flaky vaciló, lo que Flippy le estaba proponiendo era que se saltara las clases, y muy a su pesar, se moría por hacerlo.

─N-No lo sé… ¿t-tú dices?

El joven, al notar su preocupación, cambió de técnica.

─Ya sé. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos al parque? ─invitó, mirándola fijo a los ojos─ Ahora, me refiero.

Y ante esa invitación, la pelirroja no pudo resistirse. Podría mantenerse algo reticente ante el hecho de irse de la escuela antes del horario establecido, pero su determinación comenzaba a flaquear si esa fuga suponía un momento a solas junto a Flippy. Además, precisamente en ese momento disponía de tiempo libre, así que era la ocasión perfecta.

─E-está bien─ aceptó, sonriéndole a su vez.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Flippy logró que finalmente se convenciera al cien por ciento de que definitivamente ir junto a él era la mejor opción.

─¡Genial! ─expresó el muchacho emocionado para acto seguido ponerse en pie─ Voy a buscar mis cosas, espérame en la puerta, ¿bien?

Flaky asintió, todavía sonriente, y observó la figura despreocupada de Flippy alejándose hasta perderse en un pasillo.

¡Ah, qué vergüenza! Ahora que estaba sola podía permitirse carcomerse en el bochorno que le había ocasionado estar a solas con Flippy. No creyó que se acercaría a ella así sin más, y el hecho de que así hubiese sido la hacía muy feliz. Se reprendió mentalmente por no hablar demasiado con él y se prometió hacerlo una vez se encontraran juntos y _solos_ en el parque. Bien, ya no huiría más. Esa definitivamente era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, le mostraría a Flippy cómo se sentía sin importar qué. Estaba decidida.

─Tu amiga no vino ─ la voz de Splendid la sacó de sus pensamientos─¿Por qué? ─exigió saber.

─¿Te refieres a Lammy? N-no lo sé, sólo no vino ─respondió confundida la pelirroja, preguntándose cuándo el muchacho había tomado asiento a su lado.

Splendid lanzó un bufido molesto y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, dejando a Flaky preguntándose qué clase de vínculo mantenía ese par.

…

Y ahí estaba, a punto de fugarse con el amor de su destino por llamarlo de manera cursi, frente a la puerta de la escuela como habían acordado. Podría parecer estúpido esperar precisamente en ese lugar donde cualquiera era capaz de verlos, pero en realidad a nadie le importaba, sólo que Flaky trataba de no hacerlo con frecuencia (por no decir nunca) dado que sentía un pinchazo de culpabilidad al saltarse las clases. Pero eso no ocurriría ese día, estaba muy segura y consciente de lo que iba a hacer.

En ese momento vio salir a Splendont (que al parecer era una regla de gamberros irse de la escuela cuando les cantaba) y lo saludó con la mano tímidamente.

El chico la escaneó como si fuera una sorpresa verla allí.

─El hecho de que él te guste no significa que tengas que hacer todo lo que te dice, lo sabes ¿verdad?─La sorprendió con esas palabras repentinas.

Tal vez tuviera razón, sin embargo ella también quería irse, si bien Flippy la incitó de determinada manera a finalmente decantarse por hacerlo, ella fue la que tomó la decisión final.

─Ah, ¡lo sé! ─se dio una palmada mental al notar que el pelirrojo ya se estaba yendo cuando ella le respondió.

Flaky no supo bien por qué, pero la actitud de ese chico le producía un inexplicable deseo de caerle bien. Tal vez se debía a que la mayoría de las personas no eran del agrado de Splendont…

─¿Nos vamos? ─Flippy la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndola.

Muy bien, era el momento decisivo. Su respuesta afirmativa o negativa determinaría su decisión de por fin avanzar un paso grande o bien, mantenerse en su situación actual.

─Claro ─se sintió satisfecha por su rápida respuesta, porque además confiaba ciegamente en que realmente era la correcta.

Flippy le sonrió y emprendieron el camino.

Realmente el parque no estaba demasiado lejos del edificio escolar, unas cuantas cuadras y llegarían. Pero Flaky se percató de que el muchacho caminaba algo rápido y… ansioso, se atrevía a añadir. Y como le llevaba más de una cabeza, sus piernas largas avanzaban en un paso lo que ella daba en dos, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse en seguirle el ritmo, lo cual tampoco era malo dado que así podría mantenerse ocupada en algo que no fuera lo que sucedería una vez llegasen a destino. Si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto colapsaría, y como no quería que eso se diera, se esmeró en entablar una amena conversación con su acompañante.

─¿Por qué repitieron el año Sneaky y Mouse Ka-boom? ─no era una conversación lo que se dice «sorprendente», pero llevaba dándole vueltas a esa interrogante desde que conociera a los autoproclamados veteranos.

Flippy pareció meditar la respuesta, luego de la sorpresa inicial de haber escuchado la dulce voz femenina cortando el inevitable silencio.

─Nadie lo sabe muy bien, pero como no parece importarles demasiado, le damos el mismo grado de importancia que ellos ─respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Flaky emitió un sonido de asentimiento.

─¿Y qué me dices de Splendid? Es decir, su personalidad tan… _esplendorosa_ ─soltó una risita.

El chico lanzó una carcajada.

─Creo que tu amiga lila puede responderte eso.

Y sin más llegaron. Le avergonzaba admitir que nunca había puesto un pie en ese parque a pesar de estar a tan poca distancia del recinto escolar. Y cuánto se arrepentía, era tan bonito. Evidentemente, el verde resaltaba por sobre los demás colores, pero no era sólo una tonalidad, sino que varios y diversos matices se esparcían contagiando cada rincón del lugar con su vivacidad, desentonando de manera notable y equilibrada con el grisáceo color predominante en el cielo que todo lo cubría.

Entraron caminando por un sendero, disfrutando el aire puro aunque algo húmedo. Sí, definitivamente fue lo correcto no ir a educación física.

─Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar ─le dijo Flippy, tomándola de la mano.

Y nuevamente, Flaky sufrió un vuelco al corazón al sentir la calidez de la mano masculina cubriendo la suya en un sutil contacto. El muchacho concretaba esa simple acción tantas veces para con ella, que comenzaba a pensar que no significaba nada para él. Quizás les daba la mano a todos… No. Nunca lo había visto hacer algo así con nadie más, y sí que lo miraba durante bastante tiempo en el día como para cerciorarse de eso. Definitivamente, sólo lo hacía con ella. Pero ¿por qué?

Si la respuesta a esa incógnita era la que llevaba revoloteando en su mente bastante tiempo…

─Ah, disculpe señor. ¿Usted sabe si aquí en este parque hay duendes?

Por primera vez desde que se tomaran de las manos, la pelirroja dirigió su mirada al frente, y observó que un pequeño niño estaba parado delante de Flippy.

─¿S-señor? ─expresó estupefacto el muchacho, no creyendo que pudieran dirigirse a él de esa forma a pesar de su juventud.

Sin embargo, al ver los ojos miel tan llenos de curiosidad y expectación características de la niñez, supo que debía responder a la pregunta formulada.

─No lo sé, pero lo que sí hay son búhos ─le dijo.

─¿Búhos? ¿Qué es eso? ─inquirió el niño, confundido.

Y Flippy vio la oportunidad perfecta, ahí, en la inocente ignorancia del pequeño. Sonrió maliciosamente logrando que Flaky percibiera su intención.

El chico se agachó a la altura del infante.

─Son criaturas de la noche que te observan con sus grandes ojos queriendo devorar los tuyos lenta y dolorosamente importándoles muy poco si estás solo o acompañado. Y cuidado, que una vez que te ven te seguirán hasta tu casa y no habrá sábana que podrá salvarte de sus filosas y despiadadas garras ─le explicó con voz tétrica y haciendo aspavientos con las manos para así darle énfasis a su explicación. ─ Así que, ¡corre niño, corre! ─lo incitó mientras lo empujaba levemente para que finalmente huyera despavorido con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Flippy comenzó a reírse de su pequeña broma, ante una Flaky que no disimulaba demasiado bien la risa que amenazaba con brotar en forma de carcajada de entre sus labios.

─Oh, traumas de la niñez─expresó suspirando, luego miró a la pelirroja─Nunca se olvidan ─aclaró, y después de una pequeña pausa, agregó ─¿Seguimos?

Y esta vez, sin que ella pudiera haberlo previsto, le extendió su mano en lugar de esperar que él tomara la suya. Y ese simple gesto también pareció sorprender al susodicho que, con una sonrisa ladina, aceptó gustoso el apretón.

En todo el trayecto, Flaky se preguntó a dónde la estaría llevando. Sólo por curiosidad, porque si por ella fuera pasaría todas las horas de todos los días tomada de la mano de él, ignorando sus preocupaciones iniciales.

Adoraba oír los firmes pasos de los bototos combinados con los suyos un poco más inseguros atravesando el inmenso parque.

Tan ensimismada iba que tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente al notar que había parado su andar y por consiguiente, ella también se detuvo.

─Bien ─expresó satisfecho Flippy, luego se volteó a mirarla ─Dime Flaky, ¿te gusta escalar árboles?

En efecto, frente a ellos se elevaba un gran árbol con sus inmensas ramas disparadas en diversas direcciones de modo que le conferían un aspecto enorme tanto en el ancho como en el alto de toda su extensión. El tronco resultaba ser muy grueso, y pudo vislumbrar pequeñas y casi insignificantes escrituras de todo tipo que alguien hiciera rayando la dura superficie demostrando el paso del tiempo y edad del ser vivo. El centro parecía una cuna. No, todo el árbol en sí se asemejaba a una pequeña casita.

─Aquí jugaba todo el tiempo cuando era chico ─explicó, sonriendo por la embelesada expresión en el rostro femenino ─Muy bien, hora de un pequeño tour.

Flippy trepó primero y luego ayudó a Flaky a hacer lo mismo y constató que al parecer la muchacha sí sabía escalar, pues sólo se le dificultó un poco por lo resbaladizo debido a la no tan reciente lluvia.

─Esta es la cocina─señaló un pequeña cavidad que presentaba un charquito ─Y por allá está el baño, que no usábamos de verdad, claro ─dirigió su atención al otro lado ─y finalmente la habitación ─indicó un rincón, donde tres grandes ramas se torcían a modo de asiento ─Lujoso, ¿verdad?

─Muy bonito ─constató la pelirroja, palpando cada superficie procurando impregnarse con un pequeño pedacito de la infancia de Flippy que él mismo había decidido mostrarle.

Feliz, notó que el chico se abría cada vez más y de a poquito a ella. Creía firmemente que el hecho de estar en ese momento en ese lugar y con él, era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecha. Todo nerviosismo inicial que pudiera haber tenido desapareció en cuanto ese gran árbol hizo presencia en su campo de visión, eliminando por completo los vestigios de incomodidad que podrían haber existido.

─¿Nos sentamos? ─invitó Flippy ─Ah, no te preocupes, yo puedo sentarme en el baño, te cedo la habitación ─ofreció, sonriendo burlonamente.

Flaky declinó su oferta y decidió tomar asiento a su lado. La pequeña casita no solo transmitía comodidad y nostalgia infantil, sino que desde ahí el parque ofrecía una amplia vista de todo su esplendor. A lo lejos logró visualizar algunos juegos que supuso usarían los niños, y se preguntó si serían exactamente los mismos en los que jugaba Flippy en su niñez o si bien habían sido revocados y posteriormente actualizados. El segundo pensamiento tomó fuerza cuando más allá logró ver un cementerio de viejos y oxidados toboganes, hamacas y hasta pequeños puentes.

─Me alegra haber venido─soltó de repente, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Flippy la miró satisfecho.

─Por un momento creí que te molestaba que te invitara a… todas partes ─intentó expresarse pasando su mano por entre sus verdes cabellos deslizándola hasta la nuca, en un acto nervioso.

La chica lo miró como si fuera una locura lo que le decía. Y lo era. ¿Cómo podía molestarle que la tuviera en cuenta de esa manera? Al contrario, la hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero no podía decírselo, no así. Por lo que optó por la opción más segura.

─Claro que no, pero creí que ya no lo harías debido a… ya sabes, los rumores ─al notar la expresión de Flippy que pedía tácitamente que fuera más específica, continuó, casi en un hilo de voz─… los rumores de que estamos saliendo.

Apenas terminó de emitir la última palabra (increíblemente sin tartamudear) la pelirroja miró directamente a los ojos de Flippy, dispuesta a escanear su reacción ante lo dicho, tomándolo como el paso previo a lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

No era tonta. Notó las veces que Flippy se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro con intención de besarla, también aquellos momentos en que le sonreía en los pasillos. Por eso, y reiteraba: no era tonta, sólo se mantenía ciega ante la evidencia procurando obedecer a su parte racional que le gritaba que eran imaginaciones suyas. Ahora lo sabía, no lo eran. Y por fin había abierto los ojos.

El chico abrió los labios para responder ante una expectante Flaky:

─¿No lo estamos?

 _«A la mierda con todo»_

Y se lanzó. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

La cabeza de un sorprendido Flippy quedó enterrada en el charco lleno de barro y hojas secas que actuaba como cocina. Flaky se le había lanzado encima con un solo propósito que cumplió con éxito.

La muchacha mantuvo los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras realizaba su cometido. Los algo resecos labios femeninos apresaron los masculinos de la única manera en que creía podría hacerlo: apretarlos contra los suyos. Su corazón bombeaba a mil y sentía el rígido y bien formado cuerpo de Flippy debajo de ella. Era lo más osado que había hecho en su vida. Estaba casi segura que en esa posición el muchacho podría sentir en su pecho el rápido palpitar de su corazón. El ósculo duró apenas unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la muchacha, quien al sentir los finos labios de Flippy, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba besando a Flippy por su propia iniciativa.

En el momento en que empezó a notar seriamente lo que eso quería decir, los colores le subieron abruptamente al rostro y se apartó rápidamente del muchacho, sin notar debido a su azoramiento que la mano de Flippy descansaba en su cintura.

Lo miró avergonzada con los ojos abiertos de par en par al pensar que la creería una descocada.

Y salió como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo lejos de allí, casi cayéndose del árbol en su descuido.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su pudor, que no fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás, donde Flippy la observaba marcharse con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

…

¿Cómo era posible? Luego de su pequeño desliz completamente intencional, Flaky tenía pensado evadir a Flippy como la mejor. No porque pensara que él la odiaría o algo similar, sino porque aún no se sentía mentalmente preparada para escuchar la respuesta que el muchacho le daría (y más le valía que se la diera y no que fingiera que nunca pasó nada). Es decir, su manera de evitarlo era más bien discreta: visualizarlo primero e irse antes de que él lograra verla. De ese modo, generaba que nadie se sintiera mal al no hacerlo de manera tan descarada como excusarse con infundados pretextos. Aunque si lo meditaba de manera racional, se daría cuenta de que su actitud estaba siendo bastante ilógica. Tan decidida estuvo al momento de besarlo (todavía no se creía que sus labios se habían tocado) y ahora huía como la mejor cobarde.

Pero el punto era que si su intención principal era evitar a Flippy, ¿por qué ahora iría junto a él al parque de diversiones? Bueno, también estarían todos los demás pero técnicamente estarían juntos, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar su situación. Tampoco había logrado comentarles nada a sus amigas, apenas la palabra «beso» intentaba salir de sus labios que precisamente habían _besado_ a Flippy, se volvía frenética y no podía emitir palabras de manera coherente, generando frases inentendibles.

Por eso, con la cabeza gacha prácticamente arrastraba los pies dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro del cual partirían al lugar repleto de diversión que particularmente, no era su fuerte.

Notó que llegó donde todos estaban al visualizar la diversidad de zapatos que calzaban, y su corazón dio un vuelvo al fijar la vista en unos bototos negros. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué unos zapatos lograban ponerla tan nerviosa? Porque sabía quién era su propietario, se dijo. Saludó a todos de manera general y cuando le expectación fue más grande que ella, se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Flippy. Y la estaba mirando. A los ojos. Fijamente. ¡¿Por qué la estaba mirando?! _«¡No me mires si no estás interesado en mí!»_ aunque no sabía eso con certeza, le gritó con el pensamiento a sabiendas de que no la escucharía.

Ok, quizás estaba algo paranoica, un pelín afectada por toda la situación y la consecuencia de intentar sobrellevar todo por sí sola.

─Muy bien ─la cantarina voz de Giggles llamó su atención─ Ahora que estamos todos, ¡es hora de irnos! ─expresó entusiasmada, levantando el puño al cielo.

─Ok somos nueve… ─habló Sneaky, pensativo─ Entonces, dos irían en la moto y siete en mi auto, ¿bien? ─explicó─ Van a tener que ir apretaditos eh ─dijo mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento en busca del vehículo.

Flaky estaba confundida. En primer lugar, porque el hecho de viajar siete personas en un coche de cuatro le parecía no muy seguro; y en segundo lugar… ¿qué moto?

─Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué moto? ─Lammy le puso voz a la pregunta que la pelirroja no había atinado a emitir.

Splendid la miró sin entender.

─La moto de Flippy, claro ─expuso como si fuera evidente.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí extrañadas. Algo no cuadraba.

Flippy quería que la tierra lo consumiera. Sabía lo que venía.

─Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo en que Flippy acompañó a Flaky a su casa caminando, luego volvía a la escuela para buscar su moto e irse a su casa? ─Petunia intentó comprender la situación, algo escéptica ─¿Por qué no simplemente llevarla en tu moto? ─le dijo.

El aludido, rojo hasta las orejas y con el ceño fruncido, se encogió de hombros. La realidad era que simplemente le gustaba caminar junto a la muchacha manteniendo conversaciones triviales, lo cual no era viable si viajaban en moto…

Una bocina irrumpió las acusaciones llamando la atención de los presentes.

─Espero que ya hayan decidido quién va con quién ─les gritó un sonriente Sneaky desde la ventanilla de su Fiat 147 verde militar.

─¡Claro que sí! ─le gritó Giggles como respuesta ─Muy bien, Flippy (evidentemente) y Flaky en la moto, los demás en el auto─dictaminó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

Esperen. Algo no estaba bien, pensó Flaky. Como estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos fantaseando con Flippy andando en su moto por la carretera, asintió de manera automática sin haber escuchado realmente lo mencionado por la chica rosa.

─C-chicas, esperen ─llamó tímidamente, susurrándoles ─¿P-por qué yo en la moto?

─No seas tonta Flaky, es tu oportunidad ─le dijo Petunia, guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja iba a explotar. Le parecía muy bonito que siempre quisieran ayudarla en todo, especialmente en lo referente a acercarse a _él_. Pero no en ese momento. Se moría por contarles lo que había sucedido y se arrepentía enormemente por no haberlo hecho antes. Aunque, tal vez si les hubiera dicho todo, probablemente la situación sería exactamente la misma: ellas intentando por todos los medios que todo se aclarara para bien.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para replicar dado que ya todo el _equipo auto_ estaba discutiendo sobre quién iba dónde, siendo el asiento del copiloto el más codiciado. Por un lado, fue bueno no tener que disputar un lugar a ocupar porque ya lo tenía garantizado; pero por otra parte quizás era preferible eso a una situación incómoda e inevitable que la involucraba a ella misma aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda (la _bien_ formada espalda) de Flippy por temor a caer.

─¡Ok, ok, ya basta! ─habló Sneaky para calmar a todos, luego señaló a Petunia, observando que era la más calmada y con actitud tranquila ─Tú, vienes adelante ─la susodicha exclamó un entusiasmado pero discreto _«¡sí!»_ ─Los demás, arréglense, pero rápido o nos vamos sin ustedes.

Todos se apresuraron a subir en una carrera donde el primero en llegar obtenía el mejor lugar (después de todo, el de copiloto ya había sido injustamente ocupado).

─Me tocas y te corto las manos ─amenazó Lammy, la última en subir, sentándose sobre Splendid.

─¡Es imposible en la posición en la que estamos! ─le replicó, indignado.

La chica le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

─Lo sé.

 _«¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué de todas maneras me cortará las manos?»_ pensó temeroso tragando grueso, poniéndose tenso y rígido al instante en que la fémina se sentó sobre él.

Sneaky sonrió satisfecho, después de todo habían logrado acomodarse bastante bien y casi sin chistar ante posibles incomodidades. Se preguntó si se mantendrían en la misma situación una vez iniciara el extenuante y extenso viaje, con los botes que pegarían ante las posibles protuberancias que se presentaran en el camino. Sería divertido de ver, más específicamente a Splendid.

─¿Todo bien por allá, Flip? ─llamó para cerciorarse una última vez.

El aludido sonrió ladinamente y alzó el dedo pulgar luego de colocarse propiamente el casco verde y extenderle a su vez uno similar a Flaky, quien parecía bastante cohibida en ese momento, aceptando la medida de seguridad con manos perceptiblemente temblorosas.

Fue respuesta suficiente.

─Muy bien, ¡allá vamos! ─exclamó el más alto antes de arrancar el coche a una velocidad moderada. Después de todo, había bastantes personas a bordo, debía ser precavido.

Flippy subió a la moto e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que Flaky hiciera lo propio. Se alegró de que el chico no mencionara nada de lo último sucedido entre ellos, pues todavía no estaba preparada para escuchar nada sobre ese asunto. Pero de manera simultánea se prometió que si él no hablaba pronto acerca de ello, sería ella la primera en tomar la iniciativa. No permitiría que su esfuerzo sobrehumano quedara en el olvido.

Y sin ayuda extra, subió detrás de él.

…

Flaky se declaraba oficialmente fan de la moto de Flippy. Le alegraba el hecho de que haber viajado allí suponía no entablar conversaciones demasiado profundas con el motivo de su paranoia (y locura), y también adoró tener que aferrarse fuertemente con sus brazos rodeando la cintura masculina por temor a caerse (sí, claro, sólo por eso). Pero únicamente le encantaba viajar en moto con él, no se veía en un transporte así con nadie más.

Pero bueno, finalmente habían llegado al tan ansiado (pero no para ella) Parque de Diversiones.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el firme suelo, salió disparada a reunirse con sus amigas, procurando establecer cierta distancia entre Flippy y ella.

A pesar de ser una salida en conjunto, en el segundo en que arribaron al _mundo de la diversión_ , todos comenzaron a dispersarse en distintas direcciones, ansiosos por subirse a los juegos que más los atraían.

─¡Esperen, esperen! ─gritó Splendid haciéndose escuchar sobre el barullo de voces─Vinimos a este lugar juntos, nos subiremos juntos a _todos_ los juegos─ acto seguido, en tres zancadas llegó hasta Flippy, quien pretendía escabullirse, y lo tomó de la parte trasera de su remera ─Especialmente tú, no me interesan tus problemas amorosos ─le susurró severo.

Lammy, quien estaba más cerca de ambos muchachos, alzó una ceja interrogante. ¿Problemas amorosos? ¿Cuáles problemas amorosos? Algo estaba pasando ahí, y por supuesto que ella lo averiguaría.

Todos soltaron un resignado suspiro ante la pegajosidad que rezumaba Splendid. Si quería que todos estuvieran juntos, pues… lo estarían.

…

Desde el momento en que se posicionó en la fila de esa masoquista atracción elegida por mayoría como la primera en la que montarían, Flaky se arrepintió enormemente de estar allí en ese minuto en particular. Una gélida ráfaga golpeando su níveo rostro no hizo sino acentuar su pánico creciente, generando un temblor involuntario recorriendo su menudo cuerpo presa del terror. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero no salieron de su garganta, sino de las personas que supuestamente gozaban de ese _divertido_ juego, tan exageradamente chillones y exasperantes que se hacían escuchar por encima de la cacofonía de voces presentes en la fila de espera.

Ajena al temor de la pelirroja, Lammy la observaba con ojo crítico, intentando desenterrar los más profundos pensamientos que acaecían a la muchacha.

Pero no pudo, y el momento de subir a aquella montaña rusa llegó. Y supo que sólo había alguien capaz de brindarle la respuesta que necesitaba al no poder sonsacarle nada de información a Flaky en ese instante.

Lammy se apresuró a llegar al lado de Splendid dentro de la fila puesto que se había determinado que él subiría junto con Splendont en el primer vagón de la especie de trencito que recorrería en sus vueltas y pasajes aquella montaña rusa.

Interrumpió la amena conversación que el muchacho mantenía con los demás tomándolo del brazo abruptamente notificando los cambios de último momento que ella misma había dictaminado: subirían juntos. Necesitaba que le aclarara algunas cosas.

─Ven aquí ─le dijo sin opción de reclamo ante la estupefacción del chico, asiéndolo con fuerza del brazo.

Y así subieron, pero antes de que el juego comenzara, se dispuso a obtener la información buscada.

─¿A qué te referías con "problemas amorosos"? ─le soltó sin tapujos, rememorando lo dicho por Splendid en la entrada, mientras el carril subía tortuosamente lento por la pendiente─Suéltalo ─le exigió, no dispuesta a escuchar sinsentidos.

El chico la miró sin comprender del todo.

─¿A qué me refería? A lo que pasó entre Flippy y Fla…─se calló abruptamente al observar la mueca de confusión y enojo que surcaba el rostro de la fémina.─No lo sabes ─afirmó con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa de superioridad.

Una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de replicar absolutamente nada ni de pegarle un puñetazo porque la montaña rusa empezó su verdadero curso, y vaya que sí lo hizo, con un ritmo bastante veloz y una caída en picada a nada de comenzar.

Mientras Splendid levantaba los brazos al aire, gritando y riendo de forma simultánea, Lammy con sus cabellos revoloteando por doquier y los brazos cruzados, meditaba la ambigua y mísera respuesta que había logrado sacarle al idiota que tenía sentado al lado. Emitió un chasquido frustrado, no era suficiente.

…

Lammy se dio cuenta de dos cosas ese día: primero, que no podía dejar de lado su curiosidad y por más que quisiera dejarlo para otro momento, requería preguntarle a Flaky qué había sucedido con Flippy; y segundo, que la cara de superioridad de Splendid cada vez que la pillaba mirándolo le daba ganas de matarlo y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

Ambas razones fueron válidas e impulsadoras de que se acercara a Flaky en ese preciso momento donde la pobre estaba teniendo arcadas sentada en un banco con una bolsa de golosinas vacía como única acompañante mientras el resto del grupo discutía animadamente sobre a dónde debían subirse a continuación. Eso sí: no veía a Flippy por ningún lado.

Momento perfecto.

Se escabulló cuando Giggles comenzó a gritar exigiendo que quería subirse a las tacitas ante la negativa de los demás al calificarlo como un juego soso, por lo que fue la oportunidad perfecta para que no notaran su huida.

Acercándose lentamente a la pelirroja para no sobresaltarla, tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, trazando círculos en su espalda con la mano a modo de confortación. De a poco y sutilmente comenzó a desviar sus preguntas a una persona en particular con cabello verde, y no pasó por alto que Flaky se puso aún más lívida y no precisamente por la palidez de sentirse mal.

Harta de rodeos, Lammy fue al punto.

─¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ─le preguntó con un tono conciliador ─Más bien, ¿qué paso cuando nosotras no estábamos? ─aclaró para evitar malentendidos.

Y sin esfuerzo alguno, la pelirroja desembuchó. Probablemente había sopesado bastante la opción de contárselos lo más pronto posible, pero su vergüenza característica se había opuesto a ello. Por eso no podía culparla. En cuanto llegó a la parte del beso, Lammy lanzó un grito de emoción, causando que los demás voltearan en su dirección con una incógnita surcando sus rostros. La chica maldijo por lo bajo su poca discreción, dado que tendría que ir hasta allí y mentir piadosamente sobre que sólo había recordado que ansiaba subir por enésima vez al _Desnucado_. Quería hablar apropiadamente sobre todo ese asunto con Flaky, pero en vistas de que no sería pronto, atinó a apretar fuertemente los hombros de la pelirroja y susurrar un _«Yo te apoyo»,_ antes de ponerse en pie e ir hacia los demás, observando que a lo lejos Flippy se acercaba hacia ellas con una botella de agua supuso para Flaky.

Los dejaría solos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pero estaba feliz por su amiga. Y porque el estúpido de Splendid ya no sería superior a ella.

…

Bien. Había logrado contárselo a Lammy, lo cual le sacaba un gran peso de encima.

El día ya se estaba acabando y no había arreglado nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de acercarse a Flippy para arrancar el problema desde la raíz. Suspiró cansina, apretando entre sus manos la colorida bolsita que al final no había utilizado. Seguía un poco mareada pero las náuseas habían cesado mínimamente, lo que le daba un respiro. Respiro que no duró demasiado al percatarse de Flippy sentado a su lado.

─Ten ─le ofreció una botella de agua.

Flaky lo miró de soslayo, procurándose serena.

─G-gracias ─aceptó tímidamente.

Y un temido silencio hizo acto de presencia, interponiéndose entre ambos como un invitado no deseado. No podía discernir si era cómodo o incómodo, supuso que dependería de lo que estuviera cruzando la mente del muchacho en ese preciso instante.

Fue cuando la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos que pareció iban por fin a hablarse. Hablarse de verdad manteniendo una conversación propiamente dicha y no trivial. No más situaciones incómodas, no más huidas indiscretas, no más arrepentimientos. Finalmente todo aquello quedaría zanjado.

─¡Chicos, chicos! ─la voz a lo lejos de Mouse Ka-Boom rompió el mágico momento como si de un cristal se tratase ─¡Vengan a ver, Lammy está haciendo que Splendid muerda el suelo en el puesto de disparo! ─instó gesticulando con las manos apuntando hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Y por centésima vez en el día, no pudo aclarar nada.

…

Y así, tal como el día había comenzado, llegó a su final. Ya era bastante entrada la tarde al punto de que oscurecería de un momento a otro. A Flaky le sorprendió la rapidez de aquel suceso, dedicándole un segundo a contemplar el vasto firmamento que presentaba algún que otro nubarrón.

La pelirroja sonrió, disfrutando de ese bonito momento luego de un día repleto de memorias. Luego de que su charla con Flippy hubiese sido indefinidamente postergada por la interrupción de Mouse Ka-Boom, se había resignado a hablar con el muchacho en el transcurso de la jornada y dejarlo para esa oportunidad en la que, inevitablemente (y mejor que así fuera) tendría que viajar junto a él.

Faltaba poco para ese momento considerando que se dirigían hacia los vehículos estacionados, pero hasta entonces no le daría vueltas de más.

La efusividad que había caracterizado al grupo de nueve había menguado notablemente, siendo sustituida por un cansancio razonable luego de tanta adrenalina y diversión. Pocas personas pululaban por el lugar cuando ellos, luego de subir en más de una ocasión a las diversas atracciones, decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Habían corrido, jugado y comido: se daban por satisfechos.

Sin embargo, aún residía dentro de los presentes vestigios de aquella euforia que los había acompañado todo el tiempo. Y así, mantenían entre todos una amena charla rememorando cuáles habían sido los mejores juegos y otras trivialidades.

─No sabía que Handy también trabajaba aquí en los puestos ─mencionó felizmente sonrojada Petunia, quien no tenía idea de que lograría ver al chico por allí.

─S-Sí, creí que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la escuela… ─acotó Flaky, pensativa.

─… y el trabajo que mantiene en la construcción del nuevo centro comercial ─rememoró Splendid.

─Ahora que lo dices, también lo vi arreglando un poste de luz el otro día ─agregó Sneaky.

El grupo se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos, hasta que Giggles rompió la quietud:

─Handy hace de todo ─expresó, ante el asentimiento colectivo.

¿Qué tan lejos habían estacionado? Bastante, supuso, sus pies eran el medidor del tiempo y ya comenzaban a dolerle por tanta caminata. Es más, la noche por fin los había cubierto y sólo se vislumbraban dentro de la inmensa oscuridad algunas pequeñas luces de las casas que a lo lejos los rodeaban.

Su ensimismamiento duró lo que el trayecto, y se percató de que habían llegado cuando no notó movimiento alguno por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando espabiló, Sneaky ya estaba abriendo el coche e indicándole a los demás que subieran a bordo manteniendo los mismos puestos que en la ida, para evitar conflictos fútiles. La muchacha anotó mentalmente que todos debían agradecerle al veterano, dado que se encargaría de transportar y dejar a cada uno de los individuos en sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando Sneaky y los demás ya ubicados en sus lugares se despidieron por la ventanilla de ella y de Flippy, se dio cuenta de que no sería como en el inicio y que no partirían todos juntos.

Ese era el momento que estuvo esperando toda la extenuante jornada.

Flaky, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se dedicó a observar con serenidad todos y cada uno de los movimientos realizados por Flippy, quien (aparentemente ajeno a todo) se dedicaba a preparar todo para que luego ambos subieran sumisamente a la moto y fueran cada quien por su lado, luego de bajar, claro. Pero eso no sucedería tal cual, ella se encargaría de eso.

Estaba bastante tranquila a comparación de las veces anteriores en las que estuvo a solas con él, parecería como si la noche le otorgara valor y a su tartamudeo y nerviosismo se los hubiese llevado el día como el viento hace con una pequeña mota de polvo. Aunque en realidad era verdad que al caer el anochecer se sentía más… valiente.

─Oye Flaky… ─luego de unos minutos de silencio, Flippy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para observarla directamente a los ojos, como siempre sucedía cada vez que le dirigía la palabra─ Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

La chica lo miró sin entender a qué se refería en verdad. Vaciló un segundo antes de manifestar su duda.

El muchacho esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

─Ya sabes, a besar.

Flaky notó sus mejillas arrebolarse, pero no se amedrentó ni un poco. No se lo esperaba, eso era seguro, mas no se mostraría afectada. Bueno, era cierto que su experiencia en el campo de los besos era nula… pero ese no era el punto. Tragándose su nerviosismo, prosiguió.

─N-no puedes─ dictaminó con seriedad─ No si no somos nada ─le dijo.

Se dio una cachetada mental porque sus pensamientos no coincidían con sus palabras. Se suponía que arreglaría todo el asunto, no que le daría pelea.

Flippy ocultó perfectamente su sorpresa detrás de una pícara sonrisa cada vez más ensanchada frente a las palabras que la pelirroja emitía que no se esperaba para nada. En dos zancadas se posicionó justo frente a Flaky que lo observaba desde abajo debido a su estatura pero que aún así le ofrecía una mirada cargada de determinación.

─¿Ah, sí? ─se burló el chico, acercándose más a su rostro.

La actitud de Flaky se contradecía por el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, encendiéndolas de una manera dulce y encantadora. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque él terminó por eliminar definitivamente los odiosos centímetros que actuaban de separador entre ellos.

La estaba besando. La estaba besando como ella nunca había besado a nadie. No era un simple roce, ni un contacto de labios atropellado como hubiera hecho por primera vez unos días atrás únicamente con él. Sintió la calidez de los labios masculinos que no había sido capaz de notar antes, percibiendo además que contrastaba notablemente con los suyos secos y resquebrajados por naturaleza. La mano de Flippy que tanto había anhelado tocar desde su pequeño _desliz_ , se coló entre sus rojos cabellos en una suave caricia, mientras la otra se posaba delicadamente en su cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados por inercia, pero deseaba abrirlos para observar cada detalle del mundo en ese momento en que sentía todo demasiado brillante. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con sus manos, por lo que optó hacer lo mismo que él: establecer un mayor contacto entre ellos. Así, tímidamente, deslizó sus palmas sobre el pecho de Flippy, aferrándose a sus ropas.

Flaky estaba a punto de derretirse como el helado de frutilla que había visto tirado en el caliente asfalto en un día de verano.

No pudo discernir muy bien cuánto duró el beso, pero fue suficiente para ella. Ese tiempo valía oro por más que hubiera sido poco o mucho.

Cuando Flippy se separó de ella, alejándose, se resignó a abrir los ojos.

─¿Nos vamos? ─le dijo él, preparado para colocarse el casco y extendiéndole el que ella usaría. Mas al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, dejó caer ambos brazos, rendido. ─No vas a obligarme a preguntártelo, ¿o sí?

Por toda respuesta Flaky se cruzó de brazos, con un puchero adornando su rostro.

Soltando un suspiro, Flippy la miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

─¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica sonrió complacida y tomó el casco.

Flippy subió primero y una sonriente Flaky después, aferrándose a él.

─No puedo creer que me hicieras preguntártelo ─le dijo, negando con la cabeza antes de arrancar y volver, de una vez por todas, a sus hogares.

…

─¿Lo tienes? ─susurró, observando la moto a lo lejos.

─Cada segundo ─respondió, sonriendo triunfante.

Splendid guardó su celular ante la vista de todos los presentes, agazapados y bien escondidos de toda vista. Lammy y Petunia asintieron conformes mientras le cubrían la boca a una exaltada Giggles que buscaba desesperadamente chillar frente a lo presenciado, casi costándoles el plan. Splendont observaba con desinterés la escena a la par que Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom intercambiaban cómplices miradas.

Sí, el momento en que Flippy y Flaky comenzaron su relación, quedaría para la posteridad.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y perdón por la tardanza. Pero bueno, ahí lo tienen: Flippy y Flaky formalizaron su relación.

Fuera de eso, estaba pensando en crearme un blog en Tumblr para subir todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con los fics que escribo, así como adelantos o dibujos que haga, etc (y demostrar que no olvidé las historias cof cof). Pero todavía no estoy muy segura, ¿qué piensan?

En fin, gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
